Through Outsider's Eyes
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: A relação de Kirk e Spock vista através de sua tripulação. Ou: Como todos os seus amigos e colegas perceberam o que havia entre Kirk e Spock antes deles próprios notarem qualquer coisa. / Kirk/Spock / POV Outsider
1. Christine Chapel

**Disclaimer:** StarTrek não pertence a mim, não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de lucro com essa fanfic, que foi escrita apenas por entretenimento.

 **Sinopse:** A relação de Kirk e Spock vista através de sua tripulação.

Ou: Como todos os seus amigos e colegas perceberam o que havia entre Kirk e Spock antes deles próprios notarem qualquer coisa.

 **Universo:** Star Trek – The Original Series (Série Clássica)

 **Ship:** Spock/Jim Kirk

 **N.A.¹:** A fanfic terá sete capítulos de acordo com o que planejo, e os capítulos serão postados conforme eu escrevo.

Todos os anos eu escrevo uma fanfic para o Kirk/Spock Day, que é hoje, 15 de setembro - mas esse ano eu tive uma ideia mais ambiciosa, e entre faculdade e falta de tempo, não consegui concluir a história a tempo.

Mas - MAS - mesmo assim, pra não quebrar a tradição, resolvi postar o primeiro capítulo, o único até agora concluído. Os outros serão postados conforme eu os escrever.

O primeiro capítulo é sobre a minha querida Christine Chapel, e se passa no final do episodio Amok Time.

 **X_X_X**

 **Through Outsider's Eyes**

 _Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

Embora ela não estivesse ciente disso, Christine fora a primeira pessoa a perceber conscientemente a tensão que existia entre o Capitão e seu primeiro oficial.

Apesar de não ter uma convivência tão direta com eles, a percepção dela fora mais rápida devido aos sentimentos que ela ainda nutria pelo Comandante Spock; como ela estava mais atenta ao comportamento dele em relação a ela, ela também estava mais atenta ao comportamento dele em relação a outras pessoas.

E naquela ocasião, fora impossível não notar o que estava bem diante de seus olhos.

Christine estava na enfermaria naquela ocasião, sozinha com só mais alguns enfermeiros - o Doutor McCoy havia ido para a superfície de Vulcano com o Capitão e o Comandante Spock, e ninguém da nave havia ainda recebido notícias sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Christine estava, naturalmente, preocupada - embora ela não soubesse todos os fatos do que estava acontecendo, ela sabia que o Comandante corria um sério risco de vida.

Ela gostaria de saber mais sobre a situação, de estar preparada para quando ele voltasse, mas a verdade é que Vulcanos ainda tinham muita relutância em compartilhar fatos médicos e anatômicos sobre eles com o resto da Frota Estelar, e o resultado era esse - ignorância em fatos médicos que Christine gostaria de ter dominância.

Christine teve tempo para meditar tudo isso, considerando que não havia internos na enfermaria e de que nenhum tripulante passara por lá. Christine estava até entediada, até o momento em que o doutor se transportou novamente para a nave… trazendo consigo um ensanguentado e desacordado Capitão Kirk.

— Doutor, o que aconteceu? - Christine perguntou, preocupada, se aproximando deles e tentando determinar o estado do Capitão. Ela sentiu que empalideceu quando não conseguiu detectar uma respiração nele.

— Senhorita Chapel, eu vou explicar tudo, eu prometo. Mas agora, por favor, só faça o que eu disser.

Fora o tom cansado, um pouco desesperado do Doutor que fez Christine não hesitar e deixar as perguntas para depois. O estado do capitão parecia estar crítico, afinal.

Ela trabalhou rápido ao lado do Doutor McCoy, os movimentos dele um pouco mais balançados do que o habitual, mas logo o Capitão reagiu, e lentamente começou a abrir os olhos.

— Spock… Bones? O que aconteceu?

Diante dos olhares inquisitivos que recebera, o Doutor McCoy se rendeu e começou a explicar o que havia acontecido.

Christine teve a certeza de que o doutor estava omitindo vários detalhes para ela, mas ela não se importou terrivelmente com isso - o que ele falou foi suficiente para fazê-la entender o que aconteceu.

Enquanto o Capitão já se levantava diante dos protestos do doutor, Christine não pode deixar de pensar no senhor Spock, e em como ele deveria estar nesse momento. Havia sua mente voltado ao seu estado normal? Havia ele percebido o que acontecera, ou estaria ele achando que o Capitão estava realmente morto?

Christine teve suas respostas pouco tempo depois, quando Spock em pessoa apareceu na enfermaria.

Enquanto ela observava o doutor tentando explicar a situação e o senhor Spock o interrompendo a todo instante, Christine não pode deixar de observá-lo.

Christine nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito. Seus ombros estavam curvados, seus olhos não olhavam realmente nos do doutor. Sua habitual expressão de indiferença e neutralidade não estavam presentes; só havia derrota estampado em seu semblante.

Era triste vê-lo daquele modo. Não parecia certo que alguém que se apresentava de modo tão inexpressivo como o senhor Spock carregasse tanta tristeza em seus ombros, Christine sentiu seu próprio coração palpitar em simpatia.

No entanto a miséria do Comandante não durou muito; o Capitão não o deixou sofrer por muito tempo, e logo apareceu diante dos olhos de Spock.

— Jim!

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir diante da cena. Por um instante ela achou que Spock fosse abraçar o capitão, pelo modo como ele quase o ergueu do chão. E o sorriso em seu rosto…

Christine nunca vira nada parecido com o alívio, com a pura alegria daquele sorriso.

Quando o doutor pediu que ela se retirasse, Christine se sentiu um pouco irritada, querendo saber mais sobre o que acontecera - mas ela entendia que era um assunto delicado entre eles, que simplesmente não a envolvia.

Sozinha com seus pensamentos, Christine não pode deixar de rever novamente em sua mente a reação de Spock ao rever o Capitão. Fora tão emocional, de uma maneira que ela jamais vira o Comandante ser. A felicidade em seu rosto, o jeito que ele dissera o nome do Capitão de um modo quase carinhoso, do modo que ela sonhou que um dia Spock pudesse se referir a ela.

Christine franziu um pouco a testa diante daquele pensamento. Era realmente esse o modo como ela imaginava Spock nos momentos em que ela permitia-se ter tolos devaneios sobre ele? Spock sorrindo para ela, segurando-a em seus braços, falando com ela com uma ternura que podia ser detectada por qualquer um?

Não foi preciso muita reflexão para que Christine percebesse que sim, era o que ela sonhara; todas as coisas que ela acabara de testemunhar Spock fazendo… para o Capitão.

Christine estava ciente de que ela talvez estivesse lendo demais naquilo, e projetando seus próprios sentimentos. Talvez não houvesse nada entre eles além de pura amizade; certamente não seria estranho que um homem reagisse daquela maneira diante do alívio de ver seu melhor amigo vivo.

Não seria estranho para um homem humano, mas para um Vulcano… era no mínimo suspeito.

Balançando a cabeça, Christine voltou para suas obrigações. Embora parte dela se sentisse triste de que Spock não tivesse se apaixonado por ela, a outra parte estava feliz de saber que Spock não passaria a vida sem experimentar a riqueza que um amor bem vivido podia trazer para uma vida.

Capitão Kirk era um homem de sorte, e Christine só esperava que ele estivesse ciente disso.

* * *

 **N.A.²:** Espero que tenham gostado, comentários são sempre bem vindos!


	2. Pavel Chekov

Servir a bordo da Enterprise era sem dúvidas a experiência mais excitante da vida de Pavel.

Os comentários a respeito da Enterprise sob o comando do .Capitão Kirk começaram quando Pavel era ainda um cadete. Ele se lembrava de seus colegas mais velhos e até alguns professores comentando sobre o primeiro comando de James Kirk, da fama de competência do misterioso Spock. A maior parte de seus colegas mais jovens sonhava em ter uma oportunidade de servir na nave.

Pavel também sentia certa fascinação pela nave. Seus quase impossíveis relatórios de missões, as histórias que ele ouvia sobre as aventuras de James Kirk fazia ele constantemente imaginar como seria servir especificamente sob esse capitão.

Quando Pavel teve a sorte de ser designado para servir na Enterprise, suas expectativas não foram frustradas. Muito pelo contrário; suas ambições de cadete não poderiam competir com a realidade diante de seus olhos.

O que lhe surpreendera, no entanto, foi à genuína camaradagem e amizade entre os tripulantes.

Todos eram ótimos profissionais, claro. Todos eram sérios e competentes em suas funções, mas no meio do profissionalismo havia espaço para amizade e alegria.

Isso fora uma preocupação que tivera a princípio - que talvez a tripulação fosse próxima demais, que talvez eles fossem fechados demais para abrir um espaço para um novato como ele. Mas isso logo se provou ser uma preocupação infundada, pois Pavel fora recebido de braços abertos por todos, especialmente por Hikaru e por Uhura.

Sendo assim, Pavel não conseguia pensar em um melhor início para sua carreira. Ele estava em uma das melhores naves da Frota Estelar, provando a todos e a si mesmo suas habilidades e ao lado de pessoas que ele já considerava amigas; sua vida era boa.

Mas mesmo a melhor das vidas tem suas dificuldades. Pavel sentia falta de seus amigos que ficaram na Terra, sentia falta de comer alimentos frescos, ele ainda tinha dificuldade para dormir naturalmente, desacostumado ao tempo dentro de uma nave, e ele tinha que passar várias horas semanais trabalhando ao lado do Comandante Spock.

Não era que Pavel não gostasse do senhor Spock. Era excelente trabalhar com ele, seu profissionalismo impecável, e para Pavel ele parecia ser alguém agradável o bastante de seu próprio modo; o problema de Pavel era que o senhor Spock o intimidava bastante.

Pavel sabia que era uma apreensão irracional. O senhor Spock jamais fora hostil com ele, bem pelo contrário, mas Pavel ainda não podia evitar se sentir hesitante quando eles trabalhavam sozinhos.

E agora, a cada segundo que passava, Pavel estava percebendo que essa hesitação também existia em missões de campo.

— Alferes, devo pedir novamente para que evite se distrair. As circunstâncias não são ideais.

— Desculpe, senhor.

Era para ser uma simples missão de verificação da superfície em um planeta não povoado. Era uma missão de rotina, apenas o Capitão, o Comandante Spock e Lenore – Tenente Atalar -, além do próprio Pavel.

Eles realmente já deveriam saber a essas alturas que missões de rotina não existiam na Enterprise.

Após apenas alguns minutos na superfície, eles descobriram que o supostamente despovoado planeta era na verdade povoado por formas de vida gasosa. Ou… algo parecido. Era difícil para Pavel dizer; ele não estava acostumado a ser perseguido por nuvens.

Mas perseguido ele foi, e não só ele como todos os outros membros da equipe. As formas de vida soltavam algum tipo de líquido tóxico, o que eles descobriram quando o Capitão fora atingido por um desses jatos, que rasgou sua camisa e formou imediatamente uma ferida feia em seu braço.

A partir dali o caos se instaurara; Pavel e Lenore tentaram atirar nos gases, e o único resultado que tiveram foi deixá-los ainda mais furiosos do que já estavam.

No meio do pandemônio, o grupo de separou para terem mais chances de sobrevivência, e de algum modo ele e o senhor Spock acabaram fugindo para o mesmo lado, sem nenhum sinal do Capitão ou de Lenore.

Seus comunicadores não estavam funcionando nem para chamar a nave ou mesmo para se comunicarem entre si, e apesar de aparentemente eles terem despistado os gases, Pavel quase podia sentir que eles ainda estavam ao redor.

Dizer que a situação deles não parecia promissora era não apenas redundante, mas estúpido.

Pavel estava assustado e um tanto estressado, e o Comandante estava calado, ainda mais sério do que o normal diante da gravidade da situação. Sem ter mais ninguém por perto, Pavel demorou longos minutos para fazer a pergunta que estava na ponta de sua língua.

— Senhor Spock, o que nós vamos fazer?

Spock não hesitara em responder.

— Nossa prioridade é localizar o Capitão e a Tenente Atalar, Alferes. Somente após estarmos em contato com toda a equipe podemos planejar alternativas de escapar da superfície do planeta.

Pavel permaneceu em silêncio; ele não via como conseguiriam localizar fácil o Capitão e Lenore em um planeta com uma superfície obviamente vasta.

Ele estava preocupado com o Capitão, é claro, mas ele não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco mais preocupado com Lenore – afinal eles eram amigos, desde os tempos de academia, e Lenore era uma novata na nave. Pavel não queria que a primeira missão de campo dela fosse a última.

— É improvável que o Capitão e a Tenente tenham conseguido se afastar mais do que nós conseguimos, Alferes. O Capitão está ferido, e a Tenente certamente teve seu progresso freado para ajudá-lo – o Comandante Spock disse, quase como em resposta direta a seus pensamentos - Eu prevejo que eles tenham buscado abrigo em algum lugar não muito diferente das cavernas que nós nos abrigamos.

Diante da menção das cavernas que eles se abrigaram por alguns minutos, Pavel quase sentiu falta delas - ao menos elas eram um abrigo certo e seguro, bem diferente da oposição direta que eles enfrentavam agora.

— Contanto que aqueles gases assassinos não apareçam de novo, é um bom plano, senhor.

— Temo que seja nosso único plano, Alferes - o senhor Spock disse, sem olhar para ele - Então é irrelevante ponderar em possibilidades fora do nosso alcance.

Pavel não tinha certeza se concordava - ele sempre gostou de reclamar, especialmente sobre coisas fora de seu alcance - mas ele achou melhor não comentar nada; o Comandante sabia ser duro se necessário, e Pavel não quis arriscar ser repreendido em um momento daqueles.

Mas apesar das dúvidas de Pavel, em alguns momentos eles confirmaram que o Comandante estava realmente certo. Perto da entrada de uma caverna estreita estava o Capitão Kirk e Lenore. O Capitão estava sentado no chão, debruçado sobre Lenore, que estava desacordada.

— Capitão! Você está bem? E Lenore, o que aconteceu com ela?

— Mais devagar com as perguntas, Alferes - o senhor Spock disse, passando por Pavel e indo até o Capitão - Jim, o que aconteceu?

O Capitão fez uma careta de dor, provavelmente por ter forçado o braço machucado; sem esperar que eles pedissem, Pavel fora até eles e cuidadosamente segurou Lenore, enquanto o senhor Spock ajudava o Capitão a se levantar, não conseguindo deixar de notar que a ferida em seu braço ainda sangrava.

— Tivemos que sair correndo o mais rápido possível - o Capitão começou - E ficou mais fácil depois que achamos essa caverna.

— E o que houve com a Tenente Atalar?

Pavel aguardou com expectativa o que o Capitão iria dizer, seu coração palpitando.

— Houve deslizamento de algumas rochas na caverna, e eu estava no caminho - o Capitão disse, sua voz mais baixa do que o normal - Eu não as vi, mas a Tenente viu. Ela me empurrou pra fora do caminho, mas acabou ferida.

Entrando um pouco em pânico, Pavel procurou alguma ferida em Lenore, algum sangramento maior. Felizmente, ele só achou alguns arranhões no rosto dela e sujeira - o ferimento era provavelmente mais leve do que o esperado.

Mesmo assim, ele se ajeitou melhor no chão para que a cabeça dela ficasse sobre o seu colo até ela acordar, ou até seus oficiais comandantes decidirem o que fazer - Pavel não se importava de ficar esperando enquanto isso.

Distraído com seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações, Pavel demorou a perceber que o Capitão e o Comandante estavam conversando.

— … você deve perceber que você não deve se responsabilizar pelos atos da Tenente, Jim. Especialmente atos heroicos como esse.

— Ela podia apenas ter gritado para eu sair do caminho. Agora ela está ferida, não sei quão gravemente, em um planeta hostil, onde não temos comunicação com a nave, e é tudo minha culpa.

— Após tantos anos convivendo com humanos, minha conclusão é que vocês não pensam claramente na hora do perigo, Jim. Não culpe a si mesmo. Eu duvido que a Tenente vá culpá-lo, e você também está ferido.

Pavel olhou para o chão, se sentindo um pouco estranho por estar testemunhando aquela conversa. Ele sabia que o Capitão e o senhor Spock eram amigos próximos - todos na nave sabiam disso - mas ouvir uma conversa particular, mesmo que sem querer, era estranho para ele.

— Isso não é nada, Spock.

Pavel não precisava estar olhando para o senhor Spock para saber que ele não acreditou - nem ele mesmo acreditou, considerando o pequeno gemido de dor vindo do Capitão.

— Seu braço vai precisar de atenção médica o quanto antes. Infelizmente, eu não posso saber quando esse logo chegará; estamos sem contato com a Enteprise.

— Spock… sempre há uma alternativa, nós dois sabemos disso. O que podemos fazer?

— Eu aprecio essa confiança, Jim, mas no momento estou sem ideias. Acredito que nossa única chance é tentar remodular nossos comunicadores, mas não sei ao certo como proceder.

A frase fez Pavel franzir um pouco a testa. A ideia de remodular comunicadores lhe soava familiar, quase como quando…

Pavel arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar, sabendo que aquela memória poderia muito bem salvar a vida deles.

— Senhor Spock, eu sei o que fazer! - Pavel disse em um impulso, erguendo a cabeça com um sorriso que se congelou quando ele olhou para o Capitão e o Comandante.

O Comandante Spock estava segurando o braço do Capitão não apenas com uma, mas com as duas mãos, uma suportando o peso por baixo enquanto deixava os dedos da outra tocarem levemente o local ao redor da ferida, como que examinando o estrago.

Não havia nada de errado com o gesto em si, mas a proximidade com que eles estavam sentados surpreendeu Pavel. A proximidade, e a quantidade de contato que Spock estava permitindo - não apenas permitindo, mas oferecendo; não era comum para o senhor Spock (ou qualquer espécie de telepatas que se comunicava por toque) permitir contato por um tempo tão prolongado.

A cena deixou Pavel tão confuso que ele se esqueceu do que estava falando, e só se lembrou quando o Capitão limpou a garganta.

— Se importa em dividir conosco então, Chekov?

— Sim, sim, desculpe, Capitão. Quando o senhor Spock falou sobre remodular comunicadores, me lembrou de um jogo que fazíamos na Academia.

— E no que consistia esse jogo, Alferes?

Pavel notou que o Comandante havia se afastado um pouco e havia tirado suas mãos do braço do Capitão Kirk, mas tentou não ficar encarando dessa vez.

— Nós tentávamos desmontar equipamentos como tricorders e comunicadores e tentávamos transformar eles em objetos mais primitivos, como rádios comuns, pensando em situações como essa. Era um bom modo de passar o tempo em algumas aulas de engenharia.

— Sua ideia, eu presumo? - o Capitão Kirk perguntou, estreitando um pouco os olhos.

— Sim, Capitão! Mas foi baseado em um jogo inventado por astronautas russos.

Pavel prendeu um sorriso, vendo o Capitão se esforçar para não revirar os olhos.

— Presumo que o senhor queira dizer que sabe como remodular um comunicador em algo útil para nós nesse momento? - o senhor Spock perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ah sim, Comandante! Eu posso transformar eles em um rádio primitivo, primitivo o suficiente para não ser bloqueado pelo que quer que esteja bloqueando os comunicadores, mas que pode ser captado pela Tenente Uhura.

— Essas são ótimas notícias, senhor Chekov. O que você vai precisar para isso?

Pavel abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse momento ele sentiu que Lenore começou a se mexer.

— Lenore! Você está bem?

— Tenente, como você se sente?

Diante de sua pergunta e da pergunta do Capitão Kirk, Lenore ficou alguns segundos confusa, mas se recuperou depressa e começou a levantar.

— Eu estou bem, mas minha cabeça está doendo.

— Seus atos foram heroicos e apreciados, Tenente - o Comandante disse - Mas tome mais cuidado no futuro, para não sofrer o mesmo destino que você impediu que outra pessoa tivesse.

— Vou manter isso em mente, senhor - Lenore disse, com uma careta.

Vendo que ela parecia bem, Pavel sentiu um peso levantar de seu peito, e foi com muito mais entusiasmo que ele se virou para seus comandantes oficiais.

— Lenore pode me ajudar, senhores. Nós fomos colegas de classe.

— Ajudar com o quê, Pavel? - Lenore perguntou baixinho, olhando do Capitão para ele.

— A desmontar os comunicadores para a construção de um rádio primitivo, Tenente. Será nossa tentativa de comunicação com a nave.

Diante da explicação do senhor Spock, Lenore pareceu entender do que falavam.

— Eu entendo, senhor. Vou fazer o possível para ajudar.

— Certo - o Capitão disse - Vocês dois cuidem disso, então. Spock e eu vamos continuar tentando contato com a nave.

— Sim, senhor - Pavel e Lenore responderam ao mesmo tempo, e sorriram um para o outro.

Nos próximos minutos, Pavel ficou quieto, concentrado no trabalho que ele e Lenore faziam - mas em alguns momentos, ele não pode evitar lançar alguns olhares na direção do Capitão e do Comandante, e o que ele viu fez Pavel ter considerações que ele nunca tivera antes.

É claro que ele já sabia que o Capitão e o Comandante trabalhavam bem juntos - eles eram um dos duos mais competentes de toda a Federação - mas ele nunca tinha reparado nos detalhes do entrosamento entre eles. Ele também voltou a reparar na proximidade com que eles ficavam um do outro, ou o modo como um tocava o outro quase sem pensar, como em instinto… como se eles sempre fizessem isso. Isso e mais.

Franzindo a testa, Pavel continuou seu trabalho. Relacionamentos românticos entre dois oficiais no topo da cadeia de comando não eram bem vistas; Pavel não tinha certeza, mas achava que uma relação assim poderia até ser proibida. Ele tinha dificuldade em ver o senhor Spock indo contra um estigma tão grande.

Ele levantou novamente seus olhos; o Capitão estava ainda sentado ao chão, o Comandante ao seu lado. Eles estavam mexendo com seus próprios comunicadores, e o Capitão estava praticamente se apoiando contra o Comandante, que não esboçava desconforto nenhum com isso.

Pavel deu um pequeno sorriso; por outro lado, o simples fato do senhor Spock estar numa nave da Federação e não numa Vulcana, e de ter uma mãe humana já o tornava de certa forma um rebelde… não que ele jamais falar isso na frente do Comandante, claro.

Dando o ajuste final no seu agora rádio primitivo, Pavel deu um sorriso para Lenore e começou a tentar iniciar contato com Uhura, dando um pequeno sorriso ao pensar em qual seria a reação da tenente quando ele contasse para ela sobre suas novas desconfianças.


	3. Nyota Uhura

Nyota Uhura amava seu trabalho, mesmo em seus momentos mais estressantes.

Ela amava a oportunidade de conhecer tão de perto o desconhecido, amava a ideia de ser a pessoa a abrir uma linha de comunicação entre a Federação e uma nova cultura. Trabalhar na Enterprise era um sonho, e todos os dias traziam novos desafios que eram bem recebidos por Nyota.

Mas mesmo amando sua rotina de trabalho, Nyota sabia apreciar um dia de folga quando eles vinham.

E esse dia em particular veio em boa hora. A nave havia passado por missões difíceis nas últimas semanas, e não havia um único membro da tripulação que não estivesse esgotado e em necessidade de um tempo livre. Nyota havia visto até mesmo o Comandante Spock parecendo estar menos estoico do que o normal, e certamente aquilo parecia um sinal de alerta.

Talvez o Capitão houvesse notado isso e também se sentido alarmado, pois não muito tempo depois ele anunciou uma licença geral em um planeta a apenas algumas horas de distância, para alívio geral de todos a bordo.

Foi assim que Nyota se encontrou onde estava agora; caminhando tranquilamente pelas ruas do planeta, usando as roupas civis que tão raramente usava, Christine a seu lado.

Christine também estava fora de seu uniforme, usando um vestido verde com detalhes azuis, enquanto Nyota usava um vestido floral em tons de rosa e preto. Ela estava feliz ao seu lado, feliz de um modo que ela não vira a amiga ser a muito tempo, e a visão fazia um peso se levantar do peito de Nyota.

Para ajudar a melhorar ainda mais seu humor, o planeta onde estavam era ótimo para um dia de folga. O planeta era na verdade uma colônia habitada predominantemente por humanos e Andorianos, que haviam preparado uma bela recepção para eles que incluía comida fresca - o que era uma benção depois de meses comendo alimentos de um replicador - e um comércio local, ministrado em maioria pelos Andorianos, mas com a participação de alguns humanos também.

Para completar ainda mais, além da parte urbana havia uma área com florestas e rios e vasta vegetação, livre de substâncias venenosas ou animais perigosos.

Nyota não se importaria em passar uma semana ou duas ali. Ou um mês.

Não que ela achasse que a folga duraria tanto assim, mas ela estava disposta a conseguir o máximo de tempo livre que pudesse.

Elas estavam passeando no comércio local, sem estar a procura de algo específico quando elas ouviram um som familiar.

— Acho que está vindo de lá - Christine apontou para uma barraquinha, e elas seguiram a direção do som.

Para o encanto de Nyota, ela estava certa; no centro da barraquinha havia alguns gatinhos terrestres ainda filhotes, de várias cores diferentes.

— Eles são adoráveis - Christine estava sorrindo, e se abaixou um pouco para vê-los melhor - Qual é a idade deles?

— Eles têm 60 dias - respondeu o homem que estava na barraca - A castração de algumas gatinhas de um dos colonos falhou, e o resultado foram esses filhotes aqui.

— Vocês estão doando todos? - Christine perguntou, já agradando a cabecinha de um deles.

— Dentre esses aqui, sim. Vamos ficar com alguns, mas infelizmente não podemos ficar com todos. Poderia causar desequilíbrio com os outros animais nativos do planeta, não podemos arriscar - o homem disse em tom de desculpas.

Christine olhou para Nyota, um olhar em seu rosto que ela logo reconheceu; era um indisfarçado afeto, uma imediata afinidade com os felinos que Nyota podia simpatizar, pois ela também se apaixonara pelos gatinhos.

Elas não podiam levar muitos, é claro; pets nem sequer eram moradores bem vistos em naves estelares, mas o Capitão Kirk podia ser um homem leniente e Nyota sabia que ele permitia pets se eles ficassem restritos aos alojamentos ou em companhia de seus donos.

Nyota também olhou para Christine, sorrindo um pouco; seria bom adaptar sua vida para ter um novo companheiro de quatro patas.

– Eu não tenho certeza se deveríamos ter pegado esse terceiro gato - Christine disse - Não deveríamos dar um gato de presente para alguém sem saber se a pessoa quer ter um.

Nyota e Christine estavam de volta na nave; elas haviam decidido que cada uma pegaria um gatinho. Nyota sabia que os outros logo seriam adotados, pois parte da tripulação já olhara para a direção dos gatinhos com interesse.

Nyota escolhera um lindo filhotinho macho e cinzento, e Christine escolhera uma gatinha branca; elas haviam pego os animaizinhos e estavam prontas para voltar para nave, quando Nyota tivera uma ideia.

Havia um único gatinho preto entre os filhotes, e Nyota se lembrou da vez em que aquele estranho senhor encontrara a Enteprise no século XX, juntamente a sua gata - o modo como disseram que o senhor Spock parecera se entrosar bastante com o animal. Aquela gata era muito parecida com esse filhotinho, e Nyota não pode tirar a ideia de presentear seu colega com um companheiro.

— Eu sei, mas perguntar acabaria com a surpresa - Nyota justificou para Christine - Eu não faria isso com outra pessoa, mas eu sei que o senhor Spock vai ser sincero o bastante para me dizer se ele não quiser essa responsabilidade. Se for o caso, eu posso ficar com ele também - Nyota disse, olhando para o gatinho dormindo tranquilamente dentro da caixinha de transporte; ela já havia deixado o seu gatinho cinza dentro de seu alojamento, assim como Christine havia deixado a sua em seus aposentos.

Christine balançou a cabeça, não concordando totalmente, mas vendo que Nyota estava certa sobre Spock não fazer questão de poupar os sentimentos de ninguém para ser sincero.

— Você sabe onde ele está? - Christine acabou por perguntar.

— Eu perguntei para o tenente Hawk enquanto você foi levar sua gatinha para seu quarto, e ele disse que o senhor Spock estava nos seus aposentos, junto com o Capitão.

— No meio da nossa licença? - Christine perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Nyota deu de ombros.

— Cada um com seus hábitos.

Christine sorriu um pouco, e Nyota ia comentar que aquilo nem era tão estranho para o senhor Spock quando ela se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Pavel, e que não mencionara para Christine, e ela riu.

— Isso me lembra de algo que o Pavel me falou no mês passado.

— Por quê? - Christine perguntou.

— Ele esteve naquela missão de campo com o Capitão e o Comandante Spock, onde eles foram atacados, e ele me disse que observou os dois de perto. E ele me disse… que ele acha que o Capitão e o Comandante estão envolvidos.

Christine ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Envolvidos?

— Sim, romanticamente envolvidos - Nyota balançou a cabeça - Eu disse pra ele que era uma ideia absurda, mas ele parece estranhamente convencido para mim.

Nyota riu um pouco diante da insistência do amigo, mas quando ela se virou para Christine, viu que ela parecia pensativa.

— Eu não sei se é uma ideia tão absurda assim.

Nyota subitamente parou de andar, uma expressão chocada em seu rosto.

— É claro que é absurda! Christine, por favor.

Christine franziu a testa.

— Eu só quero dizer que eu entendo porque o Pavel pensa assim. Pessoalmente, eu vi algumas interações entre eles que me fez pensar que há mais que amizade entre os dois. Por que você acha que seria uma ideia tão absurda assim?

— Bem, pra começo de conversa, estamos falando sobre Spock. Ele não é conhecido por ser um galã, Christine. E o Capitão é humano, e pelo que conheço de Vulcanos, eles são bastante rígidos na escolha de um parceiro.

— A mãe do Spock é humana - Christine cruzou os braços.

— Mesmo assim - Nyota balançou a cabeça - Mesmo que tudo isso não importe para ele, eles são o topo da nossa cadeia de comando na nave. Há regulamentos proibindo esse tipo de romance entre oficiais da importância deles, e eu não vejo o senhor Spock ignorando esse tipo de regra tão fácil.

Christine deu de ombros.

— Romances proibidos tem seu charme.

Nyota revirou os olhos. Não que ela não concordasse com o sentimento ou que ela se importasse com o que o Capitão e o Comandante faziam nas horas vagas; ela só achava que Spock não compartilharia da mesma opinião.

Elas voltaram a andar, e quando elas se encontraram na frente dos aposentos do Comandante. Christine apertou a campainha, enquanto Nyota segurava a caixa com o gatinho.

Não demorou para que a porta fosse atendida.

— Tenente, Enfermeira. Posso ajudá-las?

Fora Spock que atendera a porta. Ele tinha em seu rosto sua habitual expressão neutra, mas havia algo de diferente nele; ele estava sem uniforme, usando apenas a camiseta preta usada embaixo do uniforme.

Nyota ficou muda por alguns instantes – não era comum ver Spock daquele jeito.

— Tenente? - Spock voltara a perguntar.

— Sim, me desculpe senhor - Nyota disse, se recuperando do choque - Eu só… eu estive na superfície do planeta até agora, e eu queria dar ao senhor um presente, se o senhor desejar.

As sobrancelhas de Spock se ergueram em sua testa; ele parecia intrigado.

— Vocês podem entrar - Spock ofereceu, abrindo espaço para elas entrarem.

Nyota entrou, Christine muda a seu lado; Spock entrou também, a porta se fechando atrás dele.

No quarto estava também o Capitão. Ele estava sentado a uma pequena mesinha, um tabuleiro de xadrez 3D a sua frente.

— Uhura, Chapel - o Capitão as cumprimentou com um sorriso amistoso - Está tudo bem? O que trás vocês aqui?

— Sim, senhor - Nyota disse - Viemos trazer um presente ao senhor Spock, se ele aceitar.

— Eu admito estar curioso em saber por que eu hesitaria em aceitar um presente, Tenente. Seria desnecessariamente indelicado da minha parte.

Spock estava diante delas agora, olhando curiosamente para a caixinha nas mãos de Nyota.

— Por que não é um presente ordinário, que não dará trabalho ao senhor. Não hesite em me dizer se será um problema.

Nyota entregou a caixinha para Spock, e ficou atenta para as expressões dele.

Embora sempre houvesse muita neutralidade na maneira que Spock se apresentava, havia alguns maneirismos de expressão que Nyota se acostumara a ver em seu rosto e que ela via agora, com suas sobrancelhas erguidas e a boca levemente aberta.

— Spock, o que é? - o Capitão disse, se levantando.

Spock abriu a caixinha de transporte, e tirou o gatinho de dentro dela. O gatinho havia acordado agora, e bocejou quando Spock o pegou em seus braços.

— Admito que ele é adorável - o Capitão disse - Onde você o achou, Tenente?

— Na colônia, havia um morador doando alguns gatinhos - Nyota explicou - Eu adotei um e Christine também, e eu me lembrei daquela missão que tivemos no século XX, e daquela gata que ficou por algum tempo com o senhor Spock. Eu imaginei que talvez o senhor pudesse querer ter a experiência completa.

Nyota se virou então para Spock, sorrindo um pouco diante da cena; o gatinho já ronronava contente em seus braços. Spock olhava para ele com aparente fascinação, até erguer seus olhos novamente para Nyota.

— Eu… agradeço, Tenente. E realmente, eu tenho certa fascinação por esse animal, mas eu devo confessar não estar completamente certo se eu sou capaz de cuidar de um felino em tempo integral. Eu nunca cuidei de um animal terráqueo, e eu não tenho certeza se sou capaz de fazê-lo.

Nyota tentou não demonstrar estar desapontada, pois afinal ela realmente preferia que o Comandante fosse sincero, mas antes que ela pudesse falar que não tinha problema, o Capitão se manifestou.

— Se o problema for esse, Spock, eu posso ajudá-lo. Meu irmão teve um gato por alguns anos, e eu entendo alguma coisa sobre eles.

Spock se virou para o Capitão.

— Jim, você está certo? Eu não gostaria de me impor.

— Você não está se impondo, Spock, eu estou oferecendo. E eu já simpatizei com ele.

O Capitão deu um largo sorriso, e Spock visivelmente relaxou, segurando melhor o gatinho em seus braços.

— Nesse caso, eu agradeço, Jim. Estou certo que será uma experiência fascinante.

O Capitão sorriu, e olhou para Spock, que também estava olhando para ele. Eles continuaram a se encarar, olhando um nos olhos do outro e parecendo se esquecer completamente que não estavam sozinhos.

Nyota olhou para Christine, que arqueou uma sobrancelha; ela sabia que ambas estavam se lembrando da conversa que tiveram minutos atrás.

O Comandante finalmente parecera se lembrar de que elas estavam no quarto, e virou-se para Nyota.

— Eu agradeço ao seu presente, Tenente. Ele será muito bem vindo.

— De nada, senhor - Nyota sorriu - Espero que vocês se deem bem.

Nyota, Christine e Spock começaram a andar em direção a porta, o gatinho ainda aninhado a Spock.

— Eu também espero que sim.

Spock abriu a porta e elas se despediram; antes da porta fechar, Nyota viu o Capitão andando na direção de Spock, ainda sorrindo.

Christine não dissera nada, nem Nyota; diante do nível inesperado de intimidade que ela acabara de testemunhar, ela estava reavaliando tudo o que ela pensara saber sobre seus oficiais comandantes.

Mas mesmo enquanto ela pensava e tentava encaixar tudo em sua cabeça, ela sorria um pouco; era sempre bom ver o amor vencendo barreiras que ela julgava serem impenetráveis.


	4. Hikaru Sulu

Ao contrário dos dias que a antecederam, a manhã de Hikaru começara de maneira promissora.

Hikaru estava aliviado que tivesse sido assim, pois era geralmente dessa forma que seus dias de folga começavam, sendo habitualmente dias de tranquilidade na vida tão agitada na Enterprise.

Isso era especialmente verdadeiro naquela semana, que não fora a melhor de sua vida. Hikaru havia acordado tarde em todos os dias da semana, alguns dias nem sequer tendo tempo para comer algo antes de seu turno começar. Ele conseguira passar despercebido e assumir seu posto em cima da hora sem levar nenhuma bronca de seus superiores, mas não era assim que ele gostava de proceder em seu ambiente profissional.

Acordando um pouco mais tarde para poder realmente descansar, Hikaru resolveu tomar café da manhã no refeitório naquele dia. Normalmente ele preferia comer em silêncio, mas após os dias corridos seria bom ter a oportunidade de socializar com seus colegas.

Chegando ao refeitório, ele teve a agradável surpresa de ver Pavel e Uhura conversando em uma mesa, junto a uma jovem alferes de operações - Alferes Jones, se ele não estava enganado.

Pegando uma salada de frutas com um suco de laranja, Hikaru se dirigiu para a mesa deles.

— Ah, quem é vivo finalmente aparece! - Pavel disse, seu sorriso conseguindo simultaneamente ser debochado e bem intencionado.

— Bom dia pra vocês também - Hikaru respondeu, tentando se manter sério e falhando.

— É bom finalmente te ver por aqui, Hikaru - Uhura disse, em um tom de voz mais amigável que o de Pavel.

— Eu tive uma semana terrível. Acordei tarde para meu turno em todos os dias dessa semana. Tive sorte do Capitão não ter reparado.

— Ou o Comandante Spock - Uhura disse, sua expressão séria por alguns momentos.

Hikaru fez uma careta ao imaginar a cena. Levar uma bronca do Capitão seria desagradável, mas ser repreendido por Spock seria brutal; ele teve sorte em evitar esse cenário.

Pavel também estremeceu um pouco.

— Eu não gosto nem de imaginar uma coisa dessas - ele disse - O senhor Spock já me deu umas cortadas às vezes que me fizeram querer sair correndo da ponte, mas uma reprimenda oficial deve ser um pesadelo.

— Deve mesmo - Hikaru concordou - Mas o resto da minha semana vai ser diferente a partir de hoje.

— Eu nem me preocuparia tanto assim - Uhura deu de ombros - Dizem que o senhor Spock está com um ótimo humor essa semana.

— E como alguém consegue dizer isso? - Hikaru hesitou um pouco - O senhor Spock não é exatamente alguém muito… efusivo em expressar como se sente.

Uhura e Pavel riram, e até mesmo Jones esboçou um sorrisinho.

— Foi informação vinda da Alferes aqui - Uhura apontou para Jones, que ruborizou um pouco.

— É meio que um telefone sem fio, na verdade - ela esclareceu - Soube através da Ellen, que trabalha nos laboratórios de Astrofísica. Ela disse que o comandante Spock esteve bastante tranquilo essa semana. Não chamou a atenção de ninguém, não fez eles ficarem trabalhando até tarde, e até mesmo permitiu um atraso de mais de uma hora para a entrega dos relatórios de rotina.

Hikaru sentiu sua boca se abrir um pouco em choque, e Uhura lhe deu alguns tapinhas no braço enquanto ele se recuperava.

— Eu também mal consegui acreditar quando eu ouvi. Você consegue acreditar nisso? O Comandante Spock permitindo atrasos sem problema algum?

— É bastante difícil de imaginar, Alferes - ele disse com um sorriso, para deixar claro que ele não estava desacreditando dela ou da amiga, apenas achando a situação surreal demais para ser verdadeira.

— Eu também fiquei boquiaberta, mas essa é a notícia correndo ao redor da nave. Só espero que não chegue aos ouvidos dele, senão ele vai querer compensar sendo mais austero.

— Tá aí algo que eu realmente não quero ver - Pavel resmungou de leve.

Hikaru comeu algumas colheradas de sua salada de frutas em silêncio, mas diante do que a alferes falara era difícil conter sua curiosidade.

— Mas ninguém sabe por que ele está assim? Se o senhor Spock está subitamente mais relaxado, deve ter algum motivo.

— Eu apostaria que é porque ele e o capitão estão passando bastante tempo juntos - Pavel disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Normalmente Hikaru não acharia nada de anormal no comentário de Pavel, mas as risadinhas que Uhura e Jones deixaram escapar fez com que Hikaru se sentisse desconfiado.

— E o que tem isso? Eles estão sempre juntos. Eles são colegas do topo da cadeia de comando, e amigos.

Pavel revirou os olhos.

— Hikaru, eu já te falei sobre isso.

Levou mais alguns segundos para Hikaru entender, mas ele revirou os olhos quando o fez.

— Vocês não deveriam encorajar ele - Hikaru disse para Uhura e Jones, perturbado pela ideia de Uhura, sempre tão profissional, estar encorajando as fofocas de Pavel.

— A princípio eu achei que fosse besteira também - Uhura admitiu - Mas quando você olha pra eles mais de perto… você acaba desconfiando.

— O Capitão e o senhor Spock? Sério?

— Meu amigo, a realidade não muda só porque você se recusa a vê-la - Pavel disse em um tom falsamente sério, fazendo Uhura e Jones rir novamente.

— O comandante é um Vulcano. Eles não ligam muito pra romance, especialmente dentro da cadeia de comando.

Pavel dispensou seus argumentos com um gesto de mão.

— O comandante Spock sempre tem uns comentários tão ácidos que me fazem duvidar que ele seja exatamente um Vulcano modelo. Pelo que sabemos ele pode ser um rebelde!

— Eu também duvidava, mas depois de ouvir os rumores e observar mais de perto… eu não sei, não - Jones disse, quase timidamente.

Hikaru só balançou a cabeça.

— Querem saber? Eu não vou nem discutir com vocês porque não adianta. Só vou tomar meu café da manhã, de preferência sem ouvir fofoca sobre meus oficiais superiores.

Apesar de não falar com o intuito de ser engraçado, Pavel riu e Jones soltou algumas risadinhas. Uhura só balançou a cabeça, e disse:

— Senhor Sulu, nunca ouviu falar que todo mundo gosta de histórias de um amor proibido, ou cheio de privações?

Hikaru lutou para não revirar os olhos, mas não impediu a si mesmo um sorrisinho; eles eram terríveis.

No meio da tarde, Hikaru já estava começando a se sentir entediado com as horas de folga; ele já havia feito tudo o que estava pendente para fazer em seus aposentos, até a faxina.

Começando a se sentir oprimido dentro das paredes de seu quarto, Hikaru pensou que talvez fosse bom fazer exercícios para se livrar daquela tensão corporal… e também para se manter em forma; nunca era demais estar em boas condições físicas em uma nave estelar.

Com isso em mente, Hikaru se dirigiu para o ginásio, querendo aproveitá-lo em uma das horas menos movimentadas do dia.

Ao chegar lá, já despido de seu uniforme e pronto para suar, Hikaru notou que, como ele previra, haviam poucas pessoas lá; não mais que dez, ele tinha certeza.

Mesmo assim, se ele quisesse a opção de treinar com alguém, era algo que ele poderia ter - mas não era algo que ele queria no momento. Hikaru preferia se exercitar sozinho, com seu próprio ritmo e ultrapassando seus próprios limites.

Exercício tinha um jeito de esvaziar os pensamentos de Hikaru, o esforço físico sendo um modo simples e eficaz de dar um descanso a sua cabeça de um modo que fazia Hikaru nem notar que o tempo havia passado. Naquela tarde não fora diferente; quando Hikaru se deu conta, ele já estava treinando a mais de uma hora.

Bastante suado, já um pouco dolorido e muito mais relaxado, Hikaru se preparou para voltar para seus aposentos quando uma pequena comoção chamou sua atenção. Quando ele foi checar o que era, viu que havia várias pessoas assistindo a uma luta.

Curioso para ver do que se tratava, Hikaru se aproximou e observou em surpresa a luta acontecendo.

Quem lutava no ginásio era o senhor Spock e o Capitão Kirk; ambos estavam de pé, um circulando o outro. O Capitão estava sem camisa e seu peito já se cobria de suor; o senhor Spock usava a camiseta preta de baixo, e não parecia ter uma gota de suor em seu rosto.

Havia algo hipnótico no modo como eles se movimentavam um ao redor do outro, uma tensão no ar que fez Hikaru prender a respiração por longos segundos sem nem saber o porquê.

A atmosfera densa foi quebrada quando subitamente o Capitão pulou no senhor Spock, atacando-o.

O método de luta do Capitão era agressivo, tentando obter a vantagem através da surpresa e de golpes pouco convencionais; o senhor Spock, por sua vez, manteve seus movimentos calmos e firmes, procurando mais se defender do Capitão do que propriamente atacá-lo.

Considerando a força muscular tão superior dos Vulcanos, Hikaru pensou que era um gesto de consideração do senhor Spock.

No entanto, o Capitão não parecia apreciar o gesto como Hikaru teria feito; ele parecia cada vez mais frustrado com a fácil hesitação do senhor Spock, parecendo ficar mais agitado, seus movimentos se tornando mais erráticos e imprevisíveis a cada momento, fazendo o senhor Spock ter que improvisar para não ser derrubado.

Apesar do Comandante parecer imperturbável a princípio, a luta de improvisos do Capitão deu resultados; com uma rasteira improvisada, o senhor Spock perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, o Capitão rapidamente subindo em cima dele e tentando imobilizá-lo.

Hikaru estava ciente que ele assistia a cena transfigurado - não apenas ele, mas todos os outros ao seu redor. Era difícil não encarar a expressão triunfante do Capitão, sua alegria em ter conseguido derrubar um oponente mais forte; era difícil não compartilhar de seu entusiasmo.

E talvez fora por estar entretido com o Capitão, ou talvez pelo movimento ter sido demasiadamente rápido que Hikaru não notou quando o senhor Spock reagiu e mudou a situação.

O Capitão havia conseguido imobilizar seus braços, mas usando sua força corporal, o Comandante deu um impulso para cima, o que desestabilizou a posição do Capitão e fez ele se descuidar por um segundo.

E um segundo era aparentemente tudo o que o senhor Spock precisava.

Usando o momento de fraqueza do Capitão, o senhor Spock rapidamente usou um de seus braços para tirar o Capitão de cima de si; o Capitão caiu no chão, de costas. Imediatamente, o senhor Spock o virou de bruços e imobilizou seus braços, segurando-os contra as costas do Capitão. O senhor Spock então subiu em cima dele e colocou um de seus joelhos contra a coluna do Capitão, tornando impossível qualquer resistência.

Por alguns momentos, pareceu a Hikaru que o próprio oxigênio estava suspenso na sala; todos que observavam a cena tinham os olhos arregalados diante da demonstração de força e rapidez do sempre tão calmo senhor Spock, o modo como ele jogara o Capitão de um lado para o outro sem esforço algum.

Mas não foram só os movimentos rápidos que tornaram aquela uma cena tão inusitada, mas sim a tensão presente no ar enquanto Hikaru observava as reações do Comandante e do Capitão.

O Comandante Spock não tinha sua normal falta de expressão - seus olhos estavam semicerrados e sua boca ligeiramente curvada para cima - e Hikaru não sabia qual outro termo além de _presunçoso_ seria bom o suficiente para descrevê-lo. Aquilo já era chocante o suficiente para Hikaru, mas não tão chocante quanto observar seu Capitão.

Hikaru não conseguiu ver toda a expressão no rosto do Capitão Kirk pelo simples fato de sua face ainda estar pressionada contra o chão e o escondendo parcialmente; no entanto, a parte de seu rosto que estava visível fazia Hikaru se sentir... desconfortável. Aquela não parecia a expressão de um homem ultrajado após ter sido derrotado sem esforço, ou mesmo a expressão de um homem que aceitava graciosamente a derrota.

Não, aquela era uma expressão profundamente pessoal; o Capitão Kirk tinha a expressão de um homem tentando resistir aos avanços inapropriados de um amante, tendo no rosto o mesmo olhar que o namorado de Hikaru costumava sustentar toda vez que Hikaru colocava a mão em sua coxa quando estavam em público, nos saudosos anos de sua adolescência.

Naquele instante, as palavras insistentes de Pavel e os risinhos insistentes de Uhura e Jones apareceram claramente em sua mente; subitamente, ele entendeu o que eles queriam dizer.

— Você não vai mais me soltar, Spock?

As palavras baixas e roucas do Capitão foram o suficiente para quebrar o feitiço; todos que assistiam a luta começaram a se movimentar como se ocupados, e o senhor Spock imediatamente saiu de cima do Capitão, estendendo uma mão para ele se levantar.

— Minhas desculpas, Capitão - o Comandante disse; em uma rápida olhada, Hikaru achou que o Comandante parecia estar um pouco mais verde que o normal.

— Imagina. Treinar com o senhor é sempre um bem vindo desafio, Spock - o Capitão disse, tentando sorrir um pouco. Hikaru reparou que ele estava ainda muito corado, e evitava olhar nos olhos do Comandante.

Engolindo em seco, Hikaru desviou o olhar e novamente se preparou para deixar o ginásio, sem deixar que mais nada o interrompesse dessa vez.

No caminho de volta para seus quartos, Hikaru não pode deixar de pensar que, apesar de inusitada, uma relação romântica entre o Capitão e o senhor Spock era algo que soava e parecia ser algo _certo_. Apesar de ainda haver muita curiosidade em como isso começou e como exatamente eles planejavam explicar isso pra Frota, Hikaru não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por eles. Era evidente que a relação deles era satisfatória, de modos que Hikaru nunca esperara ter que pensar de seus comandantes oficiais.

Realmente, ele se via feliz por eles; a única coisa o incomodando era saber que logo ele teria que aguentar o sorriso presunçoso de Pavel quando Hikaru admitisse para ele que ele estava certo, afinal.


	5. Montgomery Scott

Em toda sua vida, Montgomery Scott foi e ainda era muitas coisas; ele sabia que era um brilhante engenheiro, e segundo lhe diziam, um amigo leal. Ele era um chefe exigente, e um inevitável trapaceiro em um jogo de cartas após alguns drinks. Ele também já foi dito que era um homem inesperadamente gentil quando apaixonado.

Mas entre as muitas coisas que Scotty era, um tolo não estava incluído nelas.

Ele podia não ser a mais rápida das pessoas em determinadas situações, e havia assuntos que fugiam da sua área de especialidade e ele nem ousava se meter, mas Scotty era um homem atento, versátil para se adaptar em qualquer problema ou acontecimento inesperado. Não era fácil enganá-lo ou manter um segredo perto dele, pois Scotty percebia se havia algo de errado com alguém próximo a ele.

E era justamente por isso que ele não entendia o que é que havia acontecido na superfície daquele planeta. Não entendia o que ele havia percebido. Estiveram sempre na sua frente, aqueles fatos? Ou teria a velha intuição de Scotty falhado, o fazendo pensar tolices como algum adolescente cheio de imaginação?

Scotty simplesmente não conseguia explicar para si mesmo as conclusões que ele havia tirado naquela missão de campo. Certamente ele estava errado?

Claro, não era como se aquilo fosse algo errado, mesmo que fosse verdade. Mas era tão inusitado! Scotty ainda mal conseguia crer naquilo que seus olhos haviam visto e sua mente havia simplificado para ele.

— Senhor, está tudo bem?

Scotty se assustou um pouco com a voz repentina; ao olhar para o lado, viu que Kyle o olhava com uma expressão preocupada.

— Estou bem, Tenente. Só um pouco distraído hoje.

Kyle assentiu, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

— Eu imagino. Todos estão comentando que a missão foi difícil, senhor.

Difícil era um gigante eufemismo diante de todas as dificuldades que eles enfrentaram. Eles tiveram sorte de escaparem todos com vida. Era sempre assim nos planetas com população de tecnologia avançada; se eles tivessem tendências agressivas, eles sempre eram adversários mais terríveis do que qualquer criatura selvagem.

— Aye. Mas tudo terminou bem, Tenente, então não se preocupe com isso. Graças ao Capitã senhor Spock, conseguimos acertar um tratado, então não devemos esperar mais problemas desse povo.

— É claro, senhor – Kyle assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo mais aliviado.

— Senhor, o Comandante está bem? Ouve boatos na nave de que ele teve problemas na missão.

Scotty virou a cabeça tão rápido que por alguns momentos achou que ele ia sentir torcicolo – não fora Kyle dessa vez que falara.

— Tenente, quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para o senhor não ficar ouvindo e espalhando rumores dentro dessa engenharia?

Scotty tentou usar sua voz desapontada de chefe, mas aquele tom era sempre inútil em Collins – o rapaz era um engenheiro competente, mas petulante demais na opinião de Scotty.

— Desculpe, chefe – Collins disse, não parecendo nada arrependido – Mas é inevitável. Mesmo uma nave grande não escapa de fofocas.

Scotty fez mais uma tentativa de parecer austero.

— Não é inevitável se cada um dos senhores e senhoras fizer a sua parte. E o que aconteceu com o Comandante não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. Só saibam que ele está bem.

— É claro, senhor – Collins disse, parecendo um pouco mais contido dessa vez – Não é da minha conta mesmo. Só espero que ele e o Capitão estejam bem.

Scotty franziu um pouco a testa, desejando ter um copo de alguma coisa forte em suas mãos. Ele esperava que aquele dia passasse rápido.

— O Capitão não foi ameaçado em missão.

— Mas o senhor Spock foi, e é claro, isso já é o suficiente para deixar o Capitão mal.

— Garoto, o que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

A voz de Scotty saiu bem mais alta e agressiva do que ele pretendia, repreendendo Collins da maneira que ele estava repreendendo seu subconsciente. Seu tom não passou despercebido do resto da engenharia, que imediatamente ficou em silêncio; Kyle olhava para Scotty com os olhos arregalados, e Collins estava com a cabeça baixa.

— Desculpe, senhor. Eu não quis dizer nada demais. Mas é que o Capitão e o senhor Spock...

Scotty cruzou os braços, tentando conter a irritação.

— O que tem o Capitão e o senhor Spock?

Collins parecia mais desconcertado a cada minuto, e em qualquer outra situação Scotty teria se divertido com a cena, mas não naquela tarde.

— Bem, do jeito que eles são... quer dizer, eu ficaria bem afetado se a Cindy fosse ameaçada desse jeito em uma missão de campo.

Aquilo fez a irritação de Scotty parar, completa descrença se mostrando em seu rosto.

Cindy era a namorada de Collins.

— Acho que a sua relação com a Tenente Reynolds é bem diferente da relação entre o Capitão e o Comandante, Collins.

Foi a vez de Collins parecer confuso e... estava ele mesmo ruborizando?

— Bem senhor, eu não estou querendo comparar. É só que a essas alturas, todo mundo na nave já sabe.

Scotty achava já saber a resposta, mas perguntou mesmo assim:

— Já sabe do que, Tenente?

Collins pareceu ficar ainda mais vermelho.

— Já sabe do... do que tem entre o senhor Spock e o Capitão, senhor.

Scotty não precisava pedir por esclarecimento; já estava claro o suficiente do que Collins estava falando.

Não era mesmo então algo da sua cabeça, que ele imaginou diante de uma situação de perigo. Era algo real e que outras pessoas já tinham notado e fofocado sobre; era algo tangível e completamente inesperado.

Como diabos Scotty não percebeu antes?

— O senhor não havia percebido antes? – foi Kyle quem fizera a pergunta dessa vez, sua voz hesitante.

Scotty suspirou fundo, deixando seus ombros caírem – admitindo para si mesmo o que ele tinha visto, e escolhendo não se estressar por conta disso.

— Não até hoje, não. Mas essa missão me fez ver as coisas de um jeito diferente.

— E o que houve na missão, senhor? – Collins perguntou, sua postura cheia de curiosidade mais uma vez; embaraço realmente não durava muito para ele.

Como explicar o que acontecera na missão? Não fora nada que Scotty já não tinha visto antes. Ele só... pareceu enxergar tudo pela primeira vez, sem uma venda nos olhos.

— Senhora, nós garantimos que isso não é necessário.

— Isso não é para você decidir, Capitão Kirk.

— Por favor, se você nos permitir reinterar nossa diretriz...

— Eu não estou interessada em ouvir as mentiras que você e sua Federação espalham por essa galáxia, Capitão!

Era com preocupação que Scotty olhava para as negociações entre o Capitão e a Chanceler daquele planeta. Não eram incomuns tons hostis em negociações interplanetárias, mas nunca era algo para ser tratado com descaso.

Ainda mais estando em uma situação tão delicada como estavam.

— Por favor, acredite quando dizemos que não era nossa intenção transpassar. Nós recebemos um convite para vir aqui, não estávamos cientes da situação.

E que situação eles estavam!

Havia sido o senhor Spock que atendeu ao chamado, que não fora diferente das muitas chamadas que eles recebiam. Mesmo assim, eles haviam contatado o Comando Central do planeta, confirmando a presença da Enterprise. Não havia motivos para desconfiar de algo que, para todos os efeitos, era rotina.

Mas tão logo o grupo da missão se teletranportou para o planeta - Scotty, o Capitão, o Comandante Spock, a enfermeira Christine Chapel e dois alferes de segurança, Williams e Harper - ficou claro que eles haviam caído em uma emboscada.

Não fora com a Chanceler ou o Comando Central que eles haviam se comunicado, e sim com uma facção opositora ao atual regime; o ato tivera a intenção de desmoralizar a Chanceler e suas capacidades governamentais, mostrando o quão fácil era fazer alienígenas se "infiltrarem" sob o comando dela.

A emboscada havia deixado a Chanceler absolutamente furiosa e disposta a descontar sua raiva no grupo da missão, e o clima no planeta se tornava cada vez mais e mais hostil.

Scotty lamentava mais a cada segundo o fato de eles terem removido seus comunicadores e phasers tão logo eles desceram para o planeta. E pensar que ao mínimo sinal de socorro, qualquer um dos seus subordinados perceberia algo diferente e eles estariam livres daquele pesadelo!

— Senhora! Por favor, não há motivo pra causar tantos danos em nossas relações interplanetárias.

Scotty teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela fala do Capitão, que começava a se tornar elevada – nunca um bom sinal.

— Não há danos causados em uma relação que não deveria existir, Capitão – a voz da Chanceler era fria, irredutível – Nós não queremos nada com a sua Federação. Nós somos um povo antigo, Capitão Kirk, e não temos intenções de nos relacionar com vocês ou quaisquer outros planetas.

— E nós respeitaremos essa demanda, Chanceler. Agora que nós sabemos que não há desejo algum de contato da sua parte, nós iremos embora permanentemente.

— Nós vamos precisar de mais do que sua palavra, Capitão.

Scotty engoliu em seco, se sentindo ainda mais nervoso – aquilo não soava nada bem.

— E o que nós precisaríamos fazer Chanceler? – a voz do Capitão era séria, diplomática. Scotty conhecia-o há bastante tempo, e sabia que ele também não estava gostando nada do rumo das negociações.

— Nós temos meios de nos assegurar da sua tão chamada honestidade, Capitão. Temos tecnologia que pode adentrar em suas mentes e nos assegurar de suas verdadeiras intenções.

Scotty não havia tomado a decisão de falar, mas as palavras saíram da sua boca de imediato:

— E como nós podemos saber se essa tecnologia não é nociva pra gente?

— Senhor Scott! – o Capitão imediatamente disse, em um tom de censura.

— É uma boa pergunta na verdade, Capitão – fora o Comandante que falara dessa vez, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo levemente – Nossa fisiologia é diferente da de vocês, ainda mais quando se trata de estrutura cerebral.

A Chanceler ouviu as perguntas sem mudar de expressão, dois de seus braços cruzados em frente ao seu torso.

— Isso não é uma negociação. Vocês não tem escolha no que fazer aqui.

— Eu não vou deixar vocês submeterem nenhum dos meus subordinados a um procedimento que pode causar a eles danos cerebrais! – O Capitão respondeu imediatamente, esquecendo a diplomacia.

Scotty olhou ao redor, notando que todos pareciam aflitos – Christine Chapel tinha uma expressão visivelmente aflita, enquanto Williams e Harper tinham o corpo todo tenso, como que se preparando pra um ataque.

— E como eu já disse, Capitão – você não tem uma escolha.

Alguns seguranças da Chanceler apareceram na porta – mais do que seria necessário para assegurar a _cooperação_ da tripulação.

— Então deixem que eu vá! Exijo que seja eu a ser examinado.

— Jim, não! – Scotty exclamou de imediato, horrorizado com a ideia.

— Eu não vou permitir que nenhum de vocês sofra por isso! Foi minha a decisão de vir para esse planeta, e se alguém tem que sofrer as consequências, que seja eu!

— Eu não sei por que os senhores ainda se agarram a ideia de que possuem algum controle sobre esses acontecimentos. Eu já disse que essa decisão está em nossas mãos, e eu já tomei minha decisão.

Scotty sentia seu coração pulando no peito enquanto os guardas avançavam, mas sua aflição foi logo substituída por uma nova onda de outros sentimentos – alívio, vergonha, preocupação, revolta – quando eles capturaram o Comandante.

— SPOCK! NÃO!

A voz do Capitão Kirk estava mais alterada do que nunca, e Scotty podia simpatizar – ele não era um amigo próximo do Comandante, mas ele o respeitava muito, como profissional e como indivíduo – pois ele mesmo sentia um aperto no peito diante da cena.

— Nós vamos levar o seu segundo em comando para nossa avaliação, Capitão.

— Eu já disse a vocês! Levem a mim!

— Chega! – a Chanceler finalmente ergueu a voz – Estou cansada de falar em círculos com você, Capitão. Aceite a sua falta de controle sobre essa situação.

— Por favor, me deixem ir com ele – Christine Chapel foi quem falou, angústia clara em seu rosto – Eu sou uma enfermeira. Eu posso monitorar a saúde do senhor Spock sem atrapalhar a vocês.

A Chanceler balançou a cabeça.

— Sem médicos ou enfermeiras durante o exame.

A face de Christine Chapel quase desmoronou por alguns momentos, antes que ela pudesse se recompor – mas ela o fez sem derramar uma lágrima. Scotty a admirou por isso; ele sabia que a enfermeira era ou fora apaixonada pelo senhor Spock, e aquilo não podia ser fácil para ela.

— Spock! – o Capitão novamente disse, tão desesperado que fez Scotty engolir em seco.

— Jim – a voz de Spock saiu calma, ao contrário de todas as outras vozes elevadas no local –Correr riscos é parte da minha responsabilidade como membro da sua tripulação.

— Spock, você não sabe o que essa máquina pode fazer com você!

— Vulcanos tem cérebros resistentes, Capitão. Eu acredito ter altas chances de sobrevivência; minhas estimativas são positivas.

Aquilo não pareceu confortar o Capitão, que continuava com a mesma expressão angustiada.

— _Kaiidth_ , Jim. Se eu puder ajudar a acelerar as negociações, mesmo que desse modo... rudimentar, que assim seja.

— Guardas, levem-no – a Chanceler parecia meramente entediada agora, não mais entretida ou sentido ultraje ou raiva.

Os guardas obedeceram, e junto com eles foi a Chanceler, deixando a tripulação da Enterprise para ser vigiada pelos numerosos guardas.

— Spock! – o Capitão tentou seguir os guardas, tendo o caminho imediatamente barrado – Spock!

Scotty viu que ele continuava a tentar passar entre os guardas, então foi rapidamente para perto dele, para contê-lo.

— Jim, não tem jeito – ele tentou falar em um tom suave – Eles nos pegaram desprevenidos, Capitão.

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido, Scott – o Capitão balançou a cabeça, consternado – Essa deveria ter sido uma missão tranquila!

— Nada é como a gente espera no espaço, Capitão – Scotty balançou a cabeça – O Comandante é forte. Talvez nada aconteça com ele.

Jim não respondeu, fazendo Scotty sentir imensa empatia pelo colega e amigo – seu sofrimento era palpável.

Outra pessoa visivelmente abalada era Christine Chapel, que parecia tão aflita e abalada quanto o Capitão, e foi por isso que Scotty se surpreendeu com a pergunta dela:

— Capitão, o que significa aquilo que o senhor Spock disse ao senhor?

O Capitão pareceu tão confuso quanto Scotty.

— Perdão, enfermeira?

— Ele falou uma palavra Vulcana, senhor. Tem algum significado especial?

A face do Capitão se iluminou em reconhecimento.

— Ah. _Kaiidith_. É uma expressão Vulcana, significa algo parecido com "o que é, é". Spock não me explicou exatamente o sentido, mas eu entendi como sendo a aceitação de coisas que existem ou aconteceram.

— É um provérbio bem Vulcano – Scotty teve que admitir – Bastante prático.

— Praticidade nunca foi uma das minhas qualidades.

A voz de Jim saiu baixa quando ele falou dessa vez; a pergunta de Christine Chapel parecia ter tornado ele mais calmo e conformado, e a luta parecia ter momentaneamente fugido de sua mente, substituída por cansaço.

Aquilo era bom para Scotty; melhor que o Capitão guardasse suas energias, caso eles precisassem realmente se rebelar para saírem dali.

Durante aproximadamente a próxima meia hora, Scotty assistiu em silêncio o modo como o Capitão andava de um lado para o outro e o modo como Christine Chapel se sentou no chão, as mãos torcidas em seu colo, se sentindo terrível pela aflição de ambos.

A espera deles finalmente acabou quando eles ouviram a aproximação da Chanceler e dos guardas – que carregavam em seus braços o senhor Spock, desacordado.

Scotty sentiu seu coração se afundar em seu peito. Não podia ser verdade!

Ao seu lado, ele estava ciente de ouvir Christine Chapel soltar um grito, enquanto o Capitão berrava.

— SPOCK! O que vocês fizeram com ele?

A Chanceler só respondeu quando ela estava novamente na frente deles.

— Se acalme, Capitão. O seu segundo em Comando está bem. Sem danos cerebrais. Só está desacordado.

Os guardas colocaram o senhor Spock no chão, e Scotty sentiu que ele pode respirar novamente quando viu que ele respirava.

Christine Chapel imediatamente se ajoelhou ao lado dele, fazendo o melhor para verificar seus sinais vitais sem instrumentos.

— É difícil dizer sem o tricorder, mas ele parece bem, Capitão.

Jim fechou os olhos com força, seus ombros relaxando com a perda de tensão.

Abrindo novamente seus olhos, ele olhou com frieza para a Chanceler, encarando-a firmemente.

— Agora que você já executou seus testes, quando você vai liberar a minha tripulação?

— Logo, Capitão – a Chanceler novamente parecia entediada – Assim que eu der minhas ordens para o Comando Central.

Dizendo isso, a Chanceler deu as costas e mais uma vez se retirou do local, deixando apenas os guardas em sua ausência.

Assim que ela estava fora de vista, Jim rapidamente se ajoelhou na frente do Comandante, que ainda estava desacordado.

— Você acha que realmente não houve danos, enfermeira?

— Só vai ser possível dizer na nave, senhor – Christine Chapel balançou a cabeça – Mas eu estou otimista de que não.

Silêncio novamente se fez durante os próximos minutos, Williams e Harper afastados de toda a comoção, Scotty assistindo a certa distância enquanto Capitão e enfermeira cercavam o senhor Spock, não tirando seus olhos deles por nem um segundo.

Foram durante esses longos minutos que Scotty sentiu as engrenagens em sua cabeça girando e chegando a uma conclusão que ele não queria acreditar, mesmo com a verdade estampada diante dos seus olhos.

Mas realmente, como Scotty podia negar o que ele estava vendo quando Jim Kirk olhava para seu segundo em comando exatamente do mesmo modo que Christine Chapel, uma mulher que era conhecida por ser apaixonada pelo senhor Spock, olhava para ele?

— Senhor? – Scotty foi novamente retirado de seus pensamentos, pela voz de Collins dessa vez.

— A missão tem detalhes confidenciais, Tenente. Eu não tenho permissão para revelar esses detalhes para você ou mais ninguém.

Collins assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo infeliz, mas finalmente conformado de que Scotty não lhe daria mais informações.

— Mas o senhor acha que eles vão ficar bem, senhor?

Por Deus, Collins realmente não sabia quando calar a boca! E que espécie de pergunta era aquela, de qualquer maneira?

Ele não sabia se eles ficariam bem. O senhor Spock e o Capitão Kirk viviam uma vida cheia de maravilhas e perigos, uma vida que poderia ser terminada em segundos por um erro mínimo. Eles eram Capitão e Primeiro Oficial, uma relação altamente desencorajada e até proibida em alguns casos; eles eram de espécies diferentes, de culturas diferentes, e Scotty não era nenhum garotinho – ele sabia o que esse tipo de diferença fundamental podia fazer em um relacionamento.

Não, a vida deles não poderia ser fácil – era difícil dizer se eles ficariam bem.

Mas foi pensando no olhar no rosto de Jim, e no alívio tomando conta de sua expressão ao notar que Spock estava vivo que Scotty disse:

— Tenente... eu desconfio que sim.

E talvez eles pudessem ficar bem, afinal. Por que não? Scotty podia não ser nenhum garotinho, mas ele também não era velho e cínico o suficiente para não acreditar ou reconhecer amor verdadeiro quando colocado daquele jeito na frente de seus olhos.


	6. Leonard McCoy

Se havia uma coisa que Leonard McCoy abominava na convivência em uma nave espacial, era sem dúvidas a incessante fofoca que estava presente em todos os ambientes, entre tripulantes de todos os cargos e posições.

Ele bem sabia que não adiantava se irritar. Era um mal inevitável diante de uma convivência tão intensa com as mesmas pessoas, onde seus amigos eram seus colegas, seus superiores e seus subordinados. A população da nave era formada em maioria por Humanos, e parecia ser difícil para seres humanos resistirem a fofocas diante dessas circunstâncias. Era inevitável que sussurros e risadinhas acontecem.

A inevitabilidade, no entanto, não tornava o hábito menos irritante.

Na maior parte do tempo, Leonard conseguia ignorar essas coisas - afinal, ele não era a mais sociável das pessoas. Que lhe importava se o Alferes Chekov e a Ordenança Smith estavam de risadinhas no refeitório, falando tão indiscretamente de alguma cena que um dos Alferes recém-chegados havia feito na engenharia, ou se em ocasiões a Tenente Uhura subitamente parava de falar quando ele se aproximava? Ele logo iria sair de perto dali e não precisaria se envolver em nenhum drama que não lhe dizia respeito.

E Leonard não dava a mínima para nada isso. Contanto que não o envolvessem naquelas fofocas, ele estava contente em ignorar a existência delas.

Isto é, se ignorar não estivesse se tornando algo com o qual ele não podia mais se dar ao luxo. Como ele podia ignorar aquilo quando havia risinhos e palavras murmuradas dentro de sua própria enfermaria, vindas de seus próprios enfermeiros e enfermeiras?

Mesmo assim, Leonard tentou manter a paciência e o profissionalismo. Ele chamou toda a sua equipe e disse para eles sem meias palavras de que ele não queria fofocas e mexericos ecoados dentro das paredes da enfermaria durante o horário de trabalho.

— O que os senhores e senhoras fazem em suas vidas particulares não é da minha conta – ele se lembrara de falar para eles – Mas dentro dessa enfermaria, durante o horário de trabalho, você estão sujeitos a regras e eu espero profissionalismo de todos vocês.

Seus subordinados pareceram um tanto envergonhados em serem repreendidos daquela forma, como se eles fossem cadetes desobedientes, mas Leonard não se arrependeu de uma palavra – se eles não quisessem ser tratados como cadetes desobedientes talvez eles devessem parar de se comportar como se fossem.

Nos dias seguintes, todos os murmúrios e conversinhas cessaram, e Leonard se sentiu satisfeito durante aqueles dias. Era bom sentir que ele estava trabalhando de verdade em um ambiente profissional, e não como se ele estivesse eternamente preso em uma sala da Academia da Frota Estelar.

Mas parecera a Leonard que ele, infelizmente, superestimara a habilidade de seus subordinados em manter-se fora das fofocas da nave, pois pouco mais de uma semana depois tudo voltou ao estado de antes.

E francamente, aquilo deixara Leonard com um terrível mau humor – eram eles tão incapazes assim de esperar o expediente acabar para conversar? Por que eles não podiam agir como os profissionais responsáveis que eles supostamente deveriam ser?

Leonard estava debatendo consigo mesmo se ele devia relaxar e deixar que eles fizessem o que quisessem, ou se deveria aumentar ainda mais sua fama de rabugento e dar uma bronca de verdade neles dessa vez, quando ele ouviu uma conversa entre o enfermeiro Evans e a enfermeira Lewis; mais especificamente, uma conversa sobre Jim e Spock.

— É difícil ver o senhor Spock desse jeito, mas me falaram que ele estava mesmo irritado.

— Um Vulcano irritado deve ser uma visão e tanto – Evans deu uma risada.

— Ah, um pouco, mas... a gente sabe que o Capitão tinha acabado de sair para aquela missão de ontem, e dizem que o Comandante foi contra a ida dele...

Como eles sequer sabiam disso? Spock tivera suas razões para ser contra a ida de Jim, e Leonard até concordava com algumas (embora ele jamais fosse dizer isso para ele), mas nada daquilo era conhecimento público. Como a tripulação sequer tinha acesso a aquelas informações?

— Isso muda um pouco as coisas – Evans deu outra risada – A gente sabe como o senhor Spock fica quando o Capitão está envolvido...

Certo, aquilo era demais para Leonard; ele podia ter suas diferenças com Spock, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele era o Segundo em comando da nave, e que ele merecia respeito de todos que serviam naquela nave.

— Evans, Lewis – os dois tomaram um susto quando o viram, finalmente lembrando-se de onde estavam – Pelo visto a conversa está rendendo, huh?

\- Doutor McCoy – Lewis foi a primeira a falar – Nós... pedimos desculpas. A gente...

Leonard ergueu uma mão, interrompendo a fala dela; tanto Lewis quando Evans pareciam estar aterrorizados.

Ótimo. Talvez um pouco de medo finalmente desse um jeito nessa situação tão irritante e inapropriada.

— Considerando que a senhorita e o senhor não estavam se esforçando em manterem suas vozes baixas – ambos olharam pra baixo, Evans enrubescendo levemente – Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa.

— Senhor – Evans começou – Eu peço desculpas também. Foi realmente inapropriado.

— Foi mais do que inapropriado – Leonard disse bruscamente – Vocês estão falando do Capitão Kirk e do Comandante Spock. Eles são nossos oficiais comandantes, e eles merecem serem tratados com respeito. Respeito que vocês não estão fazendo esforço algum para manter.

— Doutor, não era a nossa intenção faltar com respeito – Lewis disse, finalmente erguendo seus olhos para ele.

— Não me importa a sua intenção, senhores, isso é o que vocês fizeram. Fofocas já são inaceitáveis com qualquer colega, mas são inaceitáveis quando dirigidas aos nossos oficiais superiores. E sem falar que eu avisei que não queria mexericos nessa enfermaria. Francamente, isso é conduta que eu espero de cadetes, não de oficiais da Frota Estelar.

Ambos estavam corados agora e com olhares culpados em seu rosto; Leonard sentia que finalmente estava chegando a algum lugar.

— Os senhores estão dispensados de seus serviços por hoje. E o motivo do porque vai estar no meu relatório.

— Mas senhor... – Evans começou a protestar.

— Eu sugiro que os senhores pensem na sua conduta e que amanhã voltem para o trabalho dispostos a agirem como profissionais.

Cabisbaixos, os enfermeiros se retiraram em silêncio; Leonard esperou até que eles saíssem para abrir um sorriso. Ele não pretendia fazer uma anotação no relatório sobre essa conduta irregular, mas eles não precisavam saber disso ainda – era melhor que eles ficassem com aquele receio. Talvez isso finalmente os lembrasse de agirem como oficiais deveriam agir.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Doutor?

Leonard virou-se e viu que Christine Chapel observava a ele com um sorriso de soslaio.

— Por que a pergunta, enfermeira?

— É que o senhor está aos risos... e é difícil eu ver o senhor sorrindo ultimamente.

Leonard fez um gesto de desprezo com uma das mãos.

— Eu só tive uma conversinha com o Evans e a Lewis, e os dispensei por hoje com a ideia de que eles vão ganhar uma anotação de advertência por má conduta.

Christine apenas balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor é um homem mau, Doutor McCoy.

Leonard pode ver que ela prendia um sorriso enquanto falava; sua enfermeira o conhecia bem e sabia quais eram suas intenções por trás desse gesto.

— O que foi que eles estavam fazendo dessa vez?

— A mesma coisa de sempre – Leonard revirou os olhos – Eles não podem esperar o fim do expediente pra ficar com fofoquinhas e cochichos. Eu achei que a bronca da semana passada teria dado jeito, mas pelo visto não.

— É inútil lutar contra fofoca em uma nave espacial, Doutor – Christine balançou a cabeça – É uma batalha perdida. Pouco espaço, muitas pessoas. É normal.

— Não me importo que fofocas aconteçam, me importo que elas aconteçam _aqui_. Que eles vão fofocar no inferno pra mim, mas não na minha enfermaria – Christine riu daquilo, mas Leonard estava falando sério – E dessa vez eles estavam falando do Capitão e do Spock! Eu tive que interferir.

Aquilo tornou o semblante de Christine mais sério.

— O que eles estavam falando deles? Algo inapropriado?

Leonard balançou a cabeça.

— Qualquer fofoca da vida pessoal do Capitão e de Spock é inapropriada, enfermeira, ainda mais se tem a insinuação de que o Spock favorece o Capitão... – Leonard hesitou – Emocionalmente.

Para sua surpresa, Christine abriu um sorriso.

— Doutor, devo crer em meus ouvidos? O senhor está mesmo defendendo o senhor Spock?

Leonard cruzou os braços, defensivamente.

— Eu posso ter meus problemas com aquele... duende esverdeado, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não o respeito, Chapel. Ele é um profissional competente e renomado, e todos os tripulantes dessa nave devem ao menos esse mínimo respeito a ele.

— Eu entendo, Doutor. E você está certo. Eu só também entendo o motivo de tantas fofocas... é um caso inusitado.

Leonard franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Como assim?

— Bem... – era impressão dele, ou Christine havia ruborizado um pouco? – Um relacionamento assim, entre Capitão e Comandante, da mesma nave... é inusitado, você tem que admitir.

— Eles são amigos. Tá certo que o Spock é Vulcano, mas até mesmo Vulcanos podem ter amigos às vezes.

Christine mordeu o lábio de leve, permanecendo em silêncio.

— O que você quer dizer com tudo isso, enfermeira?

— Nada, nada Doutor – ela balançou a cabeça – Eu só acho que...

— O quê?

Leonard não levantara sua voz, mas notou que havia falado em um tom hostil – Christine também notara.

— Eu só acho que você é próximo demais deles. Proximidade às vezes faz a gente perder perspectiva.

— Perspectiva do que, mulher?

Christine só balançou a cabeça.

— Você vai saber quando descobrir, Doutor.

Sem mais uma palavra ela se retirou, antes que Leonard pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Leonard continuou onde estava, irritado, incapaz de esquecer as palavras dela. O que ela quis dizer com tudo aquilo?

 **X_X_X**

As palavras de Christine ficaram na cabeça de Leonard por dias. Não de maneira obsessiva, mas como um constante lembrete, constantemente martelando em sua cabeça em busca de uma explicação.

Mas Leonard não era nada senão persistente, e ele estava disposto a deixar o assunto de lado. Jim nem sequer estava na nave, e mesmo que ele estivesse o que ele iria fazer? Chamar a atenção dele e de Spock para o assunto era a última coisa que ele queria.

Especialmente porque Spock não era a mais agradável das companhias no momento – ele nunca era quando a necessidade o forçava a assumir comando da nave. Spock era a pessoa mais responsável daquela nave, e completamente apto para seu cargo, mas era claro que ele não gostava de estar a frente da nave. Provavelmente ele preferiria ficar quieto em seu canto, com suas experimentações científicas.

Ou talvez ele só sentisse a falta de Jim, do mesmo modo que Leonard podia admitir que ele sentisse.

Por esses motivos, fora um alívio quando Jim regressara a nave – com _apenas_ um dia de atraso. Leonard não ficara nada feliz com o atraso, e muito menos Spock, mas ao menos não acontecera nenhum acidente interplanetário e ao menos Jim havia voltado para eles são e salvo, sem nenhum machucado.

O alívio não fora apenas para Leonard e Spock; fora visível na nave toda o quanto a presença do Capitão novamente na nave os tranquilizou. Era como se uma invisível tensão houvesse sumido da nave, e agora todos pudessem respirar tranquilamente.

Diante das boas novas, as palavras de Christine sumiram de sua cabeça por semanas. Seus subordinados estiveram trabalhando sem cochichos e risadinhas desde sua bronca e de sua suspensão ao enfermeiro Evans e a enfermeira Lewis, ainda que ele sentisse por vezes alguns olhares ressentidos lançados em sua direção.

Leonard não se importava com aquilo; se eles quisessem ressenti-lo era problema deles. Para ele, só o que importava era que eles mantivessem o respeito e fizessem seu trabalho direito. Fazendo isso, o que seus subordinados pensavam dele não lhe importava.

Nessas horas, Leonard pensava que era uma boa ideia que ele tivesse almejado uma carreira em medicina e não em comando – não apenas por nunca ter desejado comando, mas por ele ser incapaz de ter a fria autoridade de Spock ou a calma confiança que Jim carregava tão naturalmente.

Leonard provavelmente nem pensaria mais no que Christine havia dito, se ele não tivesse passado pelo corredor que dava para o refeitório e ouvisse dois alferes da divisa de comando falando em uma voz sussurrada, mas com a qual era ainda possível discernir os nomes de Jim e de Spock.

Aquela cena foi o que o fez lembrar-se das palavras de Christine, e fora algo que imediatamente o fizera se sentir autoconsciente – ele estava a caminho de se reunir com Spock e Jim para o almoço, e a memória da insinuação nas palavras de Christine fazia ele se sentir um tanto desconfortável.

Por essa razão, ele tentou disfarçar seu desconforto. Mantendo uma expressão neutra, ele pegou seu almoço no refeitório e se dirigiu para a mesa, onde Spock e Jim já o aguardavam.

— Você demorou, Bones – foi a saudação de Jim, as palavras ditas em um tom amigável e não de irritação.

— Eu estava adiantando alguns relatórios, e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo – Leonard disse ao se sentar.

— 'Perder' a noção do tempo dificilmente é algo raro para você, Doutor.

Quando Spock falava assim, geralmente era uma provocação – algo óbvio para Leonard dar alguma resposta mal humorada, como era o costume entre eles. Era o que Leonard teria normalmente feito, mas estranhamente não lhe ocorreu nada para falar.

— Doutor, você está bem? O senhor não é geralmente tão... contido.

Bem, _aquilo_ Leonard certamente não iria ignorar.

— Senhor Spock, na última vez que eu chequei, _eu_ sou o médico dessa nave. Se houvesse algo de errado comigo, garanto que eu saberia.

— Você sabe o que dizem, Bones... doutores são frequentemente os piores pacientes – Jim disse, sorrindo um pouco.

— Não piores do que capitães da Frota Estelar, eu te garanto.

A resposta de Leonard causou uma risada em Jim e uma erguida de uma das sobrancelhas de Spock, o que fez Leonard se tranquilizar – o equilíbrio havia sido restaurado.

Leonard tentou se concentrar em sua comida e na conversa de Jim e Spock, buscando esquecer as associações dos últimos minutos, mas se viu lutando uma batalha em vão; para seu horror, sua cabeça estava cheia de perguntas, perguntas que ele estava acostumado a ouvir entre os corredores, no meio de risadinhas e olhares furtivos.

Era mesmo comum que Jim e Spock se sentassem tão de perto? Eles não se sentavam assim com Leonard, então porque estavam assim um com o outro? Por que Jim estava olhando daquela maneira, enquanto Spock não olhava para ele? E por que Spock não respondeu aquela provocação?

E por que os dois estavam olhando pra ele daquela maneira?

— Bones, você tem certeza de que está bem? – Jim parecia genuinamente preocupado – Você não está com a melhor das caras...

— Já disse que sim – Leonard sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixar de parecer tão obviamente afetado – Se eu subitamente começar a me sentir mal você vai ser o primeiro a saber, Capitão.

Jim deu de ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que Spock levantou uma sobrancelha; a sincronia do gesto foi completada quando Jim e Spock olharam um para o outro. O rosto inteiro de Jim se iluminou, e até Spock pareceu dar um sorriso mínimo, erguendo um dos cantos da boca.

E Leonard mais uma vez não conseguiu disfarçar sua expressão boquiaberta, incrédulo ao que estava diante de seus olhos, ao que estivera tão obviamente na sua frente durante anos, e ele nunca pode enxergar.

Aparentemente, todas as fofocas que Leonard ignorara nos últimos anos eram verdadeiras.

Leonard conseguiu se forçar a fechar a boca e a forçar sua expressão em neutralidade, e o momento entre Jim e Spock acabou – cada um voltou para sua comida, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tentando organizar seus pensamentos, Leonard engoliu um pouco mais de seu almoço e se pôs a pensar em todas aquelas epifanias. Talvez ele estivesse sendo apenas influenciando por toda aquela conversa, e não havia nada ali? Certamente parecia mais plausível do que algum tipo de... relacionamento secreto. Jim e Spock não manteriam algo assim em segredo dele.

Desviando seu olhar para a mesa, Leonard notou que Jim estendeu sua mão para pegar o saleiro de cima da mesa e acidentalmente esbarrou na mão de Spock. A mão de Jim ficou como que congelada por alguns segundos, e Leonard conseguiu notar as bochechas de Spock ficando levemente esverdeadas.

Seria possível então que nenhum daqueles idiotas houvesse notado? Seria possível que... nem eles estivessem cientes do que estava acontecendo entre eles?

Leonard olhou novamente para eles, tentando ser mais discreto dessa vez. Jim e Spock pareciam estar evitando olhar um para o outro, mantendo uma distância segura entre suas mãos. Spock ainda parecia mais esverdeado que o normal.

É claro que era possível que nenhum deles houvesse percebido. Jim era bom em negar aquilo que ele não desejava reconhecer, e Spock... Leonard não iria esperar sensibilidade emocional de um Vulcano.

— Bones? Onde você está indo?

Leonard voltou-se para Jim, notando que ele havia se levantado sem perceber. Spock também o olhava com curiosidade.

— Eu acabo de me lembrar de algo que eu precisava falar com o Scotty. Vou aproveitar pra fazer isso agora.

— Oh... bem, então vá em frente.

A voz de Jim soara um tanto confusa, mas Leonard não ficou por perto tempo o suficiente para que ele fizesse mais perguntas, saindo quase correndo do refeitório.

Leonard não mentira quando falou em procurar Scotty para uma conversa. Era o que ele pretendia fazer, e ele esperava que Scotty tivesse algumas doses extras de conhaque, pois Leonard precisaria desesperadamente daquele incentivo alcoólico diante da conversa que ele pretendia ter.

Afinal, não eram todos os dias que Leonard McCoy procurava um de seus amigos atrás de fofoca sobre, entre todas as coisas, seus dois melhores amigos.


	7. S'chn T'gai Spock & James T Kirk

**N.A.:** Último capítulo. Esse capítulo funciona como um epílogo, o ponto de vista dos dois envolvidos na situação, já que o POV em todo o resto da história foi com outros personagens.

 **X_X_X**

Após tantos anos inserido no meio de Humanos, fosse em departamentos profissionais ou pessoais, Spock podia admitir para si mesmo que ele gostava de trabalhar entre eles.

A constante convivência com Humanos costumava ser uma dificuldade em seus primeiros anos servindo a Frota Estelar. Essa dificuldade fora um fator inesperado, pois a sua estimativa era de que a convivência desde a infância com uma mãe Humana proporcionaria uma aptidão mais natural na hora desse contato, mas nenhum daqueles Humanos possuía as maneiras e o controle que ele costumara associar com a conduta e comportamento de sua mãe.

Essa convivência fez Spock admirar sua mãe ainda mais. Em seu planeta, Vulcanos costumavam julgar sua mãe como uma mulher inexplicavelmente emocional e volátil, como eram todos os Humanos. Será que entre seus semelhantes Humanos, sua mãe era considerada uma mulher fria e excessivamente racional? Ele se perguntava se sua mãe costumava sentir a mesma dualidade que Spock aprendera a viver, pois os outros Humanos que ele conhecera em sua vida profissional em nada se assemelhavam a Lady Amanda.

Eles eram barulhentos e bagunceiros, inapropriados de maneira que eles nem percebiam ser, e repletos de hábitos irracionais que simplesmente não faziam sentido para o raciocínio de Spock.

E um desses hábitos era a inexplicável necessidade da criação daquilo que eles vulgarmente se referiam como 'fofocas'.

Era um hábito bastante surreal para Spock. Qual era a necessidade do segredo, da obscuridade que eles engajavam enquanto praticavam tal passatempo? Por que eles preferiam conspirar em segredo sobre a vida de terceiros ao invés de perguntar diretamente e cessarem suas dúvidas? Por que a preferência por essa incerteza de rumores que em grande parte das vezes eram falsos ao invés da confirmação de uma curiosidade?

Spock não sabia explicar, muito menos conseguia entender. Em diversas ocasiões, ele perguntara a colegas qual era o apelo de tal atividade, mas todos eles tiveram respostas diferentes. Alguns até pareceram embaraçados diante da questão, o que fez Spock parar de indagar e apenas aceitar aquilo como mais uma das muitas peculiaridades pertencentes aos Humanos.

E aceitar ele fizera. Fosse servindo ao Capitão Pike ou fosse à atual missão sob o comando do Capitão Kirk, Spock testemunhara e presenciara a presença de fofocas em todos os cantos da nave, entre alferes recém-saídos da Academia e entre respeitados almirantes, entre todas as divisões e cadeias de comando.

Diante dessa popularidade, ele aprendera a aceitar e a ignorar esses comentários. Sua convivência com Humanos era largamente baseada nesses dois princípios, e não era um esforço monumental aplicar essa mesma regra para um hábito que, para todos os efeitos, era inofensivo.

No entanto, Spock se viu diante de um dilema moral e pessoal quando ele notou que ele havia se tornado o mais novo alvo de tais fofocas dentro da Enterprise.

A noção era seriamente preocupante. Spock não era estranho à hostilidade vinda de Humanos ou Vulcanos, mas nunca era uma dinâmica desejada ou almejada em um ambiente de trabalho. A maior parte das fofocas que ele testemunhara não eram maliciosas em natureza, mas ainda assim era preocupante para ele se ver como um dos principais alvos das intrigas da nave.

E Spock era apenas um dos principais focos, porque o outro alvo das fofocas era Jim.

Jim e ele serem o foco de comentários cuja natureza Spock não entendia por completo lhe era preocupante, mas Spock tinha de aceitar a realidade dos fatos. Era ilógico continuar a negar para si mesmo diante das 22 vezes onde tripulantes pararam subitamente de falar conforme eles se aproximavam, ou as 42 vezes onde risadas puderam ser ouvidas tão logo ele e Jim deixavam o ambiente ao mesmo tempo, ou os incalculáveis olhares que ele e Jim pareciam receber de cada tripulante da Enterprise.

A princípio os olhares eram apenas discretos e furtivos, mas aquilo também mudou com o passar do tempo. Ele se lembrava de ver a Tenente Uhura junto à enfermeira Chapel os observando de uma maneira estranhamente intensa enquanto ele e Jim faziam os arranjamentos necessários para revezar a custódia de Kah'hir, o animal de estimação que a Tenente generosamente lhe ofertara, e ele se lembrara de ver o Tenente Sulu discretamente passar algum tipo de pagamento para o Alferes Chekov após ele e Jim voltarem juntos após uma reunião, como se alguma aposta houvesse sido perdida.

Acontecimentos como esse se tornaram cada vez mais comuns na nave, mas Spock só teve a absoluta certeza de que aquele assunto necessitava ganhar atenção quando ele notara que o doutor McCoy, que nunca tratara Spock e Jim de maneira diferente, começara também a lançar estranhos olhares para eles.

Diante desses fatos, a solução lógica seria procurar Jim e conversar sobre a situação, e que juntos eles procurassem uma solução, e se necessário, que eles conversassem com a tripulação sobre essa conduta irregular. Aquilo poderia se tornar um problema grave, e quanto antes eles reconhecessem a existência disso, melhor.

O único problema nessa solução era o mesmo problema que existia quando um assunto envolvia Jim; as reações de Spock diante de seu Capitão.

Spock havia começado a procurar evitar discutir assuntos de natureza pessoal com o Capitão justamente devido a suas inapropriadas reações ao Capitão Kirk. Por mais que Jim encorajasse um laço de amizade entre eles, Spock se via cada vez mais incapaz de se contentar com apenas aquilo. Nos sonhos que Spock nunca admitiria ter, era o rosto de Jim que ele sempre via, seu corpo como um banquete para seus olhos, o sorriso de Jim como um sol, como um astro brilhante e poderoso que fazia Spock sentir impulsos irracionais e inapropriados que ele resistia diariamente para reprimir.

O Capitão Kirk era seu comandante oficial, seu colega, seu amigo; qualquer outro desejo que Spock nutria nos cantos mais primitivos de sua alma era indesejado e não correspondido, e Spock faria de tudo para que Jim nunca percebesse.

Por isso Spock nutria certo receio em discutir o assunto com o Capitão, receio em colocar entre eles um assunto tão potencialmente pessoal; Spock receava o rumo daquela conversa de um modo irracionalmente intuitivo.

No entanto, aquele receio não era o suficiente para fazer Spock desistir de trazer o assunto à tona, não diante da potencialidade gravidade que ignorar tais acontecimentos poderia trazer.

Diante desses fatos, Spock saíra de seus aposentos naquela manhã com a resolução de que ele chamaria a atenção do Capitão para aquele assunto ainda naquele dia.

 **X_X_X**

Quando Spock lhe dissera que tinha um assunto importante para conversar com ele, não lhe passara pela cabeça em nenhum momento que Spock tencionava falar sobre as fofocas que circulavam sobre eles pelos corredores da Enterprise.

É claro que Jim estava ciente de que ele havia se tornado um foco para as fofocas de seus tripulantes. Ele não tinha como ter certeza do assunto ou seus detalhes, pois as conversas eram sempre interrompidas no instante em que ele pisava no ambiente, mas ele sabia o assunto era sempre ele e Spock.

Por essa razão, ele procurou não focar nesse assunto e ignorar as fofocas quando podia. Ele sabia que a principal razão era provavelmente o tédio da tripulação; ele não podia imaginar nada deliberadamente malicioso ou antiético sendo discutido.

Sendo assim, foi um choque perceber que ele não considerara a ideia de Spock pensar que as fofocas eram um problema a ser resolvido.

— Bem, Spock... eu não posso dizer que não estou ciente. É difícil não perceber – ele comentou, evitando olhar para Spock.

— Eu presumi que sim, Capitão. Eu mesmo tive minhas reservas com o assunto, mas após uma análise pessoal, eu achei melhor abordarmos esse assunto o quanto antes.

Jim finalmente olhou para Spock; sua expressão estava neutra, nem um sinal de como ele se sentia sobre o assunto.

— Eu entendo sua preocupação Spock, mas eu não imagino muito que possa ser feito. Se a natureza desses... rumores – Jim desviou o olhar por alguns segundos – Fosse em um tom de rebelião ou de motim seria uma coisa, mas isso é apenas a tripulação entediada buscando algo pra se distrair.

Spock franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu confesso não ter um plano ou uma abordagem planejada, Capitão, mas me parece descuidado não investigar o assunto mais a fundo. Eu já percebo que esse comportamento afetando até a tripulação da ponte, e acredito que não é um problema a ser ignorado.

Spock ainda tinha as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas enquanto falava, o único traço em seu rosto demonstrando sua confusão com tal descaso. Jim teve que se controlar para não sorrir, algo que era sempre difícil ao redor de Spock.

E realmente, não era por isso que eles estavam envolvidos naquela conversa embaraçosa?

Se apenas Jim tivesse mantido seus olhos e suas palavras para si mesmo, talvez não houvesse fofocas a bordo da nave do quão estranhamente próximos o capitão e seu Primeiro Oficial Vulcano eram. Como ele iria explicar isso pra Spock?

Porém, antes que Jim tivesse que forçar uma explicação difícil, Spock e ele se distraíram com a chegada de Bones na mesa onde eles estavam sentados.

— Bones – Jim sorriu ao vê-lo; ele sabia que o turno de Bones acabava mais cedo naquele dia, mas ele não esperava vê-lo tão cedo na sala de recreação, já que Bones não era sempre do tipo sociável.

— Doutor – Spock o cumprimentou – Acredito que o senhor chegou em um bom momento.

O sorriso de Jim congelou – Spock não pretendia comentar do assunto com Bones, pretendia?

— E por que, Spock? Do que vocês estavam falando? – a voz de Bones era genuinamente curiosa a princípio, mas ele pareceu se alarmar um pouco ao olhar para Jim, o que fez ele se perguntar que tipo de expressão ele tinha no rosto.

— Eu estava abordando um assunto com o Capitão que eu acredito que o doutor tenha alguma experiência.

— Spock, não há necessidade de envolver o bom doutor nisso – Jim tentou interromper, ainda na esperança do assunto ser esquecido.

— Nisso o que? – Bones estava começando a ficar impaciente, Jim pode perceber.

— Com as chamadas 'fofocas' no ambiente profissional. Embora eu não tenha conhecimento pleno do conteúdo dessas, eu sei que eu e o Capitão somos o foco de várias delas a bordo da Enterprise. O doutor deve estar ciente disso, também.

Depois das palavras de Spock, um grande silêncio se instalou na mesa; Jim percebeu que Bones olhou para baixo, e que seu rosto pareceu corar por alguns momentos.

— Por que, entre todas as pessoas dessa nave, vocês me escolheram para ter essa conversa? _Eu_?

— A enfermeira Chapel recentemente me informou que o senhor teve esse mesmo problema dentro da equipe da enfermaria, e que o senhor conseguiu achar uma solução.

— Eu vou matar aquela mulher – Bones resmungou, fazendo Spock erguer uma sobrancelha, e Jim comentar que ameaçar seus subordinados era contra os princípios da Frota Estelar, em uma fraca tentativa de humor.

— Escute, Spock, Jim... eu consegui parar isso na minha enfermaria porque eu sou um velho rabugento que não se importa em ser temido pela sua equipe. Não é nada que nenhum de vocês deveria tentar.

— Eu totalmente concordo – Jim disse imediatamente – Você devia esquecer isso, Spock.

— Eu não entendo a sua relutância em abordar esse assunto, Capitão – Spock balançou a cabeça – Eu não compreendo totalmente a necessidade que seres humanos sempre encontram em participar de fofocas, mas me parece que o que se passa na nave está além do que é considerado normal.

E bem, como Jim podia ter uma resposta para aquilo?

Bones, por sua vez, começava a massagear a cabeça com os dedos, parecendo querer estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento.

— Eu não acho que existe um jeito de fazer essa fofoca parar, Spock. Não quando vocês dois são o alvo, e quando vocês sempre dão mais motivos para a tripulação falar.

— Bones – Jim protestou diante da ideia de que eles sempre davam motivos para a tripulação falar; Spock não demonstrava absolutamente nada, e Jim tentava ser discreto sempre que podia.

— _Talvez_ se vocês dois confrontassem a verdade desses rumores vocês poderiam diminuir eles, mas vocês estão prontos para isso?

— Não há nada pra confrontar, Doutor – Spock imediatamente negou, e Jim teve que se esforçar para não deixar seu desapontamento aparecer.

— Ah, pelo amor de deus! – Bones jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperado – Eu não aguento mais dançar ao redor desse assunto. Vocês dois _gostam_ um do outro!

— É claro que gostamos um do outro, Bones – Jim foi rápido em dizer, reagindo em pânico – Nós somos amigos, afinal.

— É claro – Spock assentiu, igualmente rápido.

— Isso não é o que eu quero dizer, vocês dois sabem disso! Eu quis dizer num sentido... romântico! E quer saber?

Bones se levantou da mesa

— Eu estou velho demais pra esse tipo de situação. Por favor, nunca mais me procurem pra uma conversa dessas.

Com isso, ele saiu quase correndo da mesa. Seria uma visão cômica, se a trágica realidade do que ele acabara de dizer na frente de Spock não estivesse bem na frente de Jim.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde o bom doutor tirou aquilo. Quer dizer, você é um Vulcano – porque você jamais pensaria em algo assim – eu não faço a menor ideia de como ele ou qualquer um nessa nave possa pensar o contrário, e...

— Jim, por favor, pare de falar – Spock o interrompeu sem nem olhar para ele; ele olhava para o corredor onde Bones tinha ido, talvez contemplando se devesse sair correndo também.

— Oh. Tudo bem – Jim disse, mais do que um pouco magoado. Ele já se resignara de que quaisquer sentimentos além da amizade e do companheirismo de trabalho que sentia por Spock eram não correspondidos, mas isso não impedia que ele se magoasse com cada invisível rejeição que Spock lhe dava.

Aquilo tudo era sua culpa, essa situação constrangedora na qual estavam. Era culpa de Jim e de sua inabilidade em conciliar melhor como ele se sentia em relação a uma pessoa que nunca sentiria a mesma coisa por ele.

— Eu sei que o Doutor estava errado, Capitão. Que o senhor não nutre por mim quaisquer sentimentos que não sejam amizade e companheirismo, Capitão, e foi impróprio do Doutor sugerir o contrário.

Jim teve coragem de olhar firmemente para Spock naquele momento, e notou que sua compostura não estava o que normalmente era – não havia nada de sua frieza ou de sua expressão neutra. Havia lá uma emoção que Jim nunca havia visto antes, e não sabia o que era, mas que fez seu coração palpitar em esperança.

— Ele... ele não estava realmente errado, Spock.

Spock visivelmente tencionou ao seu lado – não lhe parecia um bom sinal, mas Jim já tinha ido longe demais para parar.

— Eu não pretendia falar disso com você... bem, nunca. Eu sei que pode ser um assunto delicado para Vulcanos, ainda mais na nossa situação profissional, mas diante disso, me parece desonesto não falar nada. Eu... eu tenho sentimentos por você, Spock.

Jim demorou vários segundos para criar coragem de levantar a cabeça, e então ele desejou não tê-lo feito; Spock o fitava com a mesma expressão neutra e sem emoções que ele vira em seu rosto dezena de vezes, e Jim sentiu seu coração despencar em seu peito.

Incapaz de continuar aquela conversa, Jim se levantou.

— Eu acho que é melhor nos falarmos depois.

Jim se moveu para sair, mas ele fora interrompido pela mão de Spock em seu pulso, um aperto simultaneamente firme e delicado.

— Jim – a voz de Spock era baixa, mais rouca do que o normal – Eu nunca... eu não pensei... nós não...

Era tão estranho ouvir Spock nervoso, dizendo frases incompletas daquela maneira, e quando Jim olhou em seu rosto, havia uma expressão ali dessa vez – uma tão familiar que Jim não tinha como não identificar.

Esperança.

Jim moveu sua mão também, colocando-a sob a mão de Spock em cima de seu próprio braço, em um gesto lento e deliberado. Spock pareceu se assustar um pouco diante do gesto inesperado, mas ele não cessou contato.

— Eu acho que... nós deveríamos conversar, Capitão.

Jim abriu a boca para responder, mas naquele instante ele foi interrompido pelo barulho de metal sendo derrubado no chão, um garfo julgando pelo barulho; o som fez com que Jim desviasse seus olhos, e que voltasse a perceber o mundo que existia além dele e de Spock.

A sala de recreação não estava completamente cheia, mas todos os tripulantes que ali estavam encaravam Jim e Spock, alguns de forma mais discreta enquanto outros observavam descaradamente, como que esperando o desfecho daquele momento.

Jim não pode se refrear de revirar os olhos, e se voltou para Spock.

— Eu concordo que deveríamos, senhor Spock... mas devíamos conversar em um lugar com mais privacidade, concorda?

Spock imediatamente entendeu e concordou de imediato.

— É claro, Capitão. É um assunto privado, afinal de contas.

Conforme eles saiam da sala de recreação, Jim pode perceber alguns olhares decepcionados dirigidos a e ele e Spock, e nem tentou esconder seu riso. Seus subordinados teriam que se contentar com as fofocas; ele amava sua tripulação e faria de tudo por seus tripulantes, mas Jim não estava disposto a dividir certos momentos com eles.

 **FIM**

 **N.A.²:** E é isso aí pessoal! Obrigada por ler, comentários são bem vindos como sempre. :))


End file.
